What if
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: Just imagine... What if Yoshi, Tang Shen and Miwa all escaped the fire? What if they all fled to N.Y.C? Whatever happened, it's going to be a wild ride! AU, sort of. This is my first fanfiction. Don't be mean!
1. Prologue

**I do not own TMNT. I think Nickelodeon does, although I'm not sure. This is the 2012 version. It is the only version I have watched. Also, I will change the plot a little bit, so I might skim over a few episodes, maybe even skip a few. But it's my decision, so I'll decide. And, I almost forgot to mention, there's a HUGE twist in the prologue that I don't think would have happened if Tang Shen hadn't been there.**

 **Enjoy!  
** ****

 **Prologue.**  
 _(Flashback)  
_ The Hamatos were walking back to their small apartment. Tang Shen was holding their one-year-old daughter Miwa.

Her husband Yoshi had their new pets with him. Four, adorable, baby turtles. They had just been born a few hours earlier. Suddenly, Yoshi stopped.

He pointed out some strange men. "I will follow them. They look a little suspicious." He disappeared into the alley.

Then, loud crashes were heard. Shen ran to protect her husband. "Run Shen,run!" shouted Yoshi.

Tang Shen took off, baby Miwa clamped in her arms when they came. At least five men in dark business suits with blank expressions on their faces. The recently retired Kunoichi hugged her daughter close and said "What do you want?"

One man said in a drone-like voice, "Step aside for Kraang. Then Kraang will not harm the one that wants to know what Kraang is doing."

Tang Shen frowned. She didn't trust the way they talked. Quickly, she put down Miwa, and took them out.

She had just knocked out the last one when she heard screaming from the alleyway. Her eyes widened. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Yoshi!" she breathed. She scooped up Miwa and carried her in one arm while racing back. When she reached her husband, she stopped.

In front of her, was a giant rat! It had brown fur and crimson eyes. But that didn't scare her. Two things did scare her. One, it was six feet tall! No doubt it was now a mutant. Two, those eyes… they were her husband's. She stepped forward. "Yoshi?"

The former Hamato Yoshi looked up at her. He was surrounded by a strange green liquid. "My love!" he said standing up. "How… how did this happen?" she asked in disbelief. But they both knew. Something in that green stuff, had changed him. They embraced, with little Miwa in the middle. Even though she was only one, she knew that something in her family had changed, forever.

They remained in that position for a minute, until they heard a noise that made them all look up. Tang Shen gasped slightly at what lay before them. Not only had the green stuff got on Yoshi, it was all over the ground too.

And sitting in a puddle of it, were the four baby turtles.

Since Yoshi was the last thing to touch them, they were now humanoid. All four of them were looking at Miwa. She observed them with great interest.

They were not identical. The main difference was their eye color. Sapphire blue, vivid green, crimson, and baby blue. The one with baby blue eyes also had freckles, and the one with crimson eyes had a front tooth missing. She remembered something from the pet store when they bought them. All four of them were males, and were biologically brothers. The age order went like this. Sapphire blue-eyed one, vivid green-eyed one, crimson-eyed one, and baby blue-eyed one. That was how it went in Miwa's little head.

For a second, the Hamatos stood still. Then, the baby turtle with light blue eyes, started to make its way over to them, but he couldn't crawl yet so he fell over and started crying. This pretty much broke Tang Shen's heart. She handed Miwa to Yoshi, ran over to the turtles, and picked up the crying one, saying "Shhh it's okay. You're okay." He stopped crying almost instantly.

She turned to Yoshi with the little mutant still in her arms and said "We can't leave them on their own. What should we do?"

Yoshi thought for a moment. Then said, "You're right. They will never be accepted into the world now. We must keep them secret. Which means we must go somewhere safer." Tang Shen nodded. She bent down and picked up the other blue eyed one. Yoshi got the ones with the green and red-brown eyes. He also had Miwa. After a little more talking, they decided to go into the sewers. When they were down there, they walked for a little while, then came upon an abandoned subway station. The two adults looked at each other. They knew what to do…

Pretty soon, they had made the subway station their home. The adults took turns sneaking things out of their apartment. It took all day but they finally did it.

In that time, the had decided to adopt the baby turtles as their sons, and train them in ninjutsu to defend themselves. They would train Miwa as well. When they were done, Tang Shen said, while walking towards the couch where the babies were, "Yoshi, we're done. Now all we need to do is-Whaaa!"

She had tripped on something. Yoshi helped her up and said "It's a book. Looks like it came from the storm drain." The title saidRenaissance Artists. Suddenly, Yoshi had an idea.

He flipped through the book and Tang Shen went over to the couch and said "We can get their names from there." After a lot of looking, they settled on four names. Yoshi got something from one of the boxes from their apartment that Tang Shen brought, five masks.

He went over to his children and knelt down in front of them. He went to Miwa first. "Miwa," he said taking a mask and tying it around her face. It was white.

He went to the oldest turtle next. "Leonardo." Leo got a dark blue mask that matched his eyes.

The turtle with green eyes was next. "Raphael," Raph got a dark red mask. He started to chew on the ends of it.

"Donatello" was the name for the one with the crimson eyes, and a purple mask was tied around his face.

Then Yoshi turned to the last turtle with light blue eyes. "And Michelangelo," Mikey giggled as a bright orange mask was tied around his face.

Yoshi stood and looked at his children. "My children, you will all be trained to be great warriors. When training, you can call me by my old nickname, Master Splinter or Sensei. I have faith in every one of you, my children..."

For the next three years, Splinter and Tang Shen raised the turtles alongside Miwa, and everything was going smoothly. Their family was complete.

Or so they **thought**.

The turtles were three years old and Miwa was four when it happened. It was a bitter December night, and Tang Shen was coming back to the lair from getting medicine for Miwa and Leonardo, who were stuck on the couch with fevers.

Just as she was about to enter the sewers, she slowed, then went very still.

Because the strange men called the Kraang were standing ten feet away.

"Does Kraang have what Kraang Prime has requested be brought to Kraang Prime?" the first one asked.

One of the other two Kraang there said "Yes. Kraang has what Kraang Prime has asked to be brought to Kraang Prime.

The third Kraang, the one closest to Tang Shen, was silent. Mainly because it's focus was on the sack it was carrying. When Tang Shen looked more closely, she could see that it was moving.

"Good. Kraang will go back the Kraang Headquarters."

Tang Shen decided that whatever they were up to, it was no good, so she followed them. What she was doing was putting herself in danger, but she had to know what they were up to.

A few minutes later (and after lots of confusing directional turns), Tang Shen found herself crouching in the shadows of a huge laboratory with an examination table, an enormous screen on the wall, and many, many, sharp tools.

The three Kraang she had followed were gathered around the lab table. "Kraang Prime will be here shortly. Let us get ready for experimenting."

The third Kraang dumped out the sack. What was inside it made Tang Shen silently gasp in horror.

It was a small baby, no older than one month.

This infuriated Tang Shen, and using her Kakute (a small ring on her hand with concealed spikes), she cut the power.

Instantly the room went dark. Being a Kunoichi in the past, Tang Shen had adapted to working in dark places.

Pretty soon, the lab was a wreck. Tools were scattered all over the place, the screen was smashed, and the Kraang were hanging unconscious by ropes on the ceiling.

With that out of the way, Tang Shen turned to the now crying baby.

When she was closer, she could see that the baby was a girl. She was beautiful, with pale pink skin and deep green eyes. Around her neck, there was a small locket.

Inside it, was a name...

Brianna.

It was pretty clear that Tang Shen was never going to find her parents. It would take all night, and she had to get back. Plus, more Kraang could come at any time.

So she did the only thing she could do…

"Yoshi!," she shouted when she ran back into the lair. "Mama!" Donatello shouted back from where he was sitting, and ran over to her as fast as his little legs could carry him and hugged her leg.

"What's that?," he asked about the bundle in her hands.

"I'll tell you in a bit sweetie, now go sit down with Miwa and Leonardo. They look like they could be cheered up."

"Sissy!" Donatello said as he ran over.

When he ran off, Tang Shen went into the dojo to find her husband meditating.

"Um...Yoshi?... there's something I have to show you." Splinter opened one eye, took one look at the baby girl, and shot up from his place on the floor.

"Tang Shen? Where did you find her?" he asked in a daze. __

"The mysterious men that we encountered three years ago had her. I think it's too late to find her parents now." Tang Shen answered.

Yoshi looked at his wife. "Do you think…"

After a long talk, they decided on what to do. They went back out to where their children where, and after giving Miwa and Leonardo the cold medicine, Sensei said "My sons, and daughter, I would like you to see this." He knelt down so that they could see the child.

Miwa's eyes bugged out so fast they barely saw it happen.

"EKKKKKKKKK! SISTER!" she shouted then hugged her mother. "Thank you, mommy!"

Needless to say that Miwa had figured out what was going on pretty fast.

"Sissy?" Donatello asked. The brothers looked at each other. Then all of them (minus Raphael) shouted "SISSY!" Raphael shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "Aw no." Must have learned that from his parents.

"What's her name?," Leonardo asked Tang Shen.

Tang Shen smiled at her oldest son and said "Her name is Brianna…"

 **That took four months. FOUR MONTHS to finish the** _ **prologue**_ **!**

 **Seriously, the day that I started writing this was May 12, but, what can you do when writer's block hits. *** _ **Sigh.**_ *** So the next chapter is going to be Rise of the Turtles. Remember, the turtles are fifteen, Miwa is sixteen, and Bri is twelve. Bri is Brianna's nickname. It's going to be awesome!**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Not your average birthday Part 1

**Yes! Next chapter up! This chapter is only going to be Bri and Miwa's POVs, but I promise that next chapter, the turtles(and their human allies) will get a few turns as well. You can also comment if you like, but you cannot swear, or put adult themes in them.  
Also, my first OC's description is in this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

Brianna "Bri" Victoria *Hamato*  
Age:11( turns 12 in season 2).  
Birthday: November 6, 2000.  
Hair color: Strawberry blond.  
Eye color: Green.  
Kunoichi outfit and mask color: Turquoise(black and turquoise for the outfit).  
Weapon: Kunai(dagger).  
Family:  
*? (Biological Mother).  
*? (Biological Father).  
Tang Shen (Adoptive Mother).  
Master Splinter (Adoptive Father).  
Miwa (Adoptive older sister).  
Leo (Adoptive older brother).  
Raph (Adoptive older brother).  
Donnie (Adoptive older brother).  
Mikey (Adoptive older brother).  
First appearance: Not your average birthday Part 1  
Occupation: Kunoichi.  
Personality:  
Bri is a sweet, hilarious 11 year old whose older siblings care about deeply, even if she screws up big time. She loves to dance, pull pranks with Mikey (unless she is the victim), hang out with her human friends on the surface (along with Miwa), and annoy Donnie, though they have a very close bond, referring to each other as "Big bro" and "Little sis." She also hangs out with her mother, hates The Foot Clan (she owns her own "Down with the Shredder" shirt that she made herself. It **will** appear, don't worry) and her worst fear is spiders.  
*Her birth parents are revealed In season three.*

Not your average birthday Part 1.

Miwa's POV.  
"Oh yeah! Michelangelo is on the move!"

I could hear my little brother's antics and laughed. Oh Mikey, I thought.

My little sister Bri came at me with her Kunai. I drew my Tanto and charged. She side stepped me and cartwheeled to my left, then behind me. When I heard her coming, I tried to block with my blade, but I wasn't quick enough and she tackled me, pinning me to the floor.

"Miwa, don't get distracted!" I heard my Mother shout. She was sitting on the side, watching us.

Mother used to be a Kunoichi too, but retired when I was one year old. That was when we moved from my birth continent Japan, to N.Y.C. That's in America. More about that later.

Seeing that I was out of the match, I went to go sit with Mother. Since Bri now had no one to spar with, she came along.

"Hee Yay!" shouted Mikey as he kept sparing one of my other brothers, Leo. "You don't know what to do! I'm here, I'm there, I could be anywhere! How do you stop, what you can't even see?" Mikey shouted.

With a distraction in the way, Leo knocks Mikey down, similar to what Bri did with me.

"Like that?," Leo says with a smirk.

Mikey moans. "Good job, Leo."

On the other side of the dojo…

The third oldest in the family, Raph, says "Alright, Donnie. Put down the staff, and no one gets hurt." Donnie, my second youngest brother, slightly lowers his bo staff to glare at Raph. "Uh, you said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me."

"Yeah, but less than I would have."

"Yeah right."

The sparring match begins, but ends very quickly when Raph grabs the staff, and snaps it in half on his knee.

Donnie stares. Then says "Should've dropped the staff?"

"Should've dropped the staff." Raph answered. Then he charges at Donnie and starts banging him on the head with the staff pieces.

"Okay, okay. Ow! I'm down!," Donnie shouts.

He and Mikey sit down with us. Now, it's just Leo and Raph.

The battle went on for a few minutes, but in the end, Raph took the victory.

"Yame!"

That was the Japanese signal for them to stop. We all line up in front of our father. Sensei smiles at us. "You all did very well." Raph took this as an opportunity to brag. "But I did better."

We all glare at him. "This is about self-improvment, Raphael. It is not about winning or losing."

Raph just smiled. "I know Sensei. But I won, and they lost."

Sensei prepared to pressure point him...but Mother beat him to it.

"Ah, ah, ah! But what's really important is that we all did our best! Good job everyone!" Raph blurts out before Mother finally lets him go. We all laugh, and I can also here Mother and Sensei chuckle.

"You have to do that more often." Bri whispered into Mother's ear.

Donnie pulled her away. "Think about it!" she shouts as he does. "Knock it off! You're gonna get in trouble!" he tells her.

Bri's POV.  
"So, Sensei, now that we're 15, I think we're finally ready to go to the surface."

We all froze. And thought.

Miwa and I have been to the surface before. Rarely, but we have been. The boys have never been. And Miwa and I aren't allowed to go on our own, no matter _how_ much I argued that Miwa would be watching me. It's not like I can toilet paper someone's room while they're sleeping on the surface (I will still never let Leo hear the end of **that** one).

Sensei thinks, then says "Yes." We all cheer. Then he finishes with "And no."

Wait, **what?**

We all complain. Master Splinter says "You have all grown powerful, but you are still young. You lack the the maturity to use your skills wisely."

Donnie is still confused. "Sensei, isn't that just a no?"

"Yes… and no."

Miwa facepalms. "Really?," I can hear her mutter.

"Wisdom comes from experience. And experience comes from mistakes." Splinter continues.

I think Donnie's got it now. "Ah! So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes. So we can go! I promise I'll keep Bri out of trouble!"

Thank y- _HEY!_ , I think.

"No." says Sensei.

Dang it!

"And yes?" Donnie says as a last try.

"No!" Sensei says firmly.

Double dang it!

Leo pipes up with an idea. "Don't mind me asking… but don't you think we should also get Mother's opinion on this?"

Everyone looks at Mother hopefully. Throughout this whole conversation, she has not said one word. "Leonardo, I've been thinking about it the whole time."  
Leo's eyes light up. So do **you** think we should go?"

Mother sighed. "Yoshi, maybe we should give them a chance. I mean, they are fifteen after all."

My brothers all back her up.

"Yes!"  
"She's right!"  
"She knows what she's talking about!"  
"Listen to her!"

Splinter sighed, "I don't know."

A few seconds later, my brothers are on their knees, doing puppy dog eyes. Miwa and I start to laugh.

He sighs, "Okay, you may go tonight."

We all cheer.

Mikey, Donnie, and I were getting ready to go up to the surface in the dojo.

And I was nervous. For a crazy reason.

I never knew my parents. I was one month old when I was kidnapped by the Kraang. Even though I was very grateful for the family I had, I always wondered what my Mother and Father were like. My **real** Mother and Father.

If they were still alive…and I went to the surface…would I find them? Would they recognize me? And how would Sensei and Mother react? How would my siblings react?

Nerve wracking, right?

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must be aware at all times," says Sensei.

Okay, that was easy. "Aye, Sensei!," we all shouted, then prepared to run out the door.

"Stay in the shadows," Sensei said, clearly not done yet.

We all got back to our spots. "Aye, Sensei!"

Okay, now we can leave.

"Don't talk to strangers!," Sensei said.

Okay, how long is this going to take?

"Aye, Sensei!," we all shouted again, but I could see that my siblings were also starting to get annoyed.

"Everyone's a stranger!," said Sensei.

"Aye Sensei," we all said, exasperated. Then, just as we were leaving, Sensei called out one last thing. "Make sure you go before you leave! The restrooms up there are filthy!"

"Sensei," we all groaned.

Really?

Mother did a facepalm. "Yoshi…"

Splinter sighed, "Good luck, my children."

Yes, finally!

Miwa's POV.  
Wow. I thought the city was awesome during the day, but at night, it's way better.

Also, I'm happy to report that my brothers had a blast.

"So, what do you think?," I asked them when we got there. They were staring in awe. "It's beautiful," Mikey said. Bri giggled.

That was the moment I decided to lay some ground rules. "Okay boys, this is really awesome, I know, so you can enjoy yourselves, but don't-" I looked around to see Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and (of course) Bri running off into the night.

"-go crazy," I finished in a deadpan voice. Leo put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, you tried," he said. I smiled.

After that, Bri and I watched amused, as the boys ran around checking things out. The only close call we had was when Raph scared a pizza man who, in return, dropped his pizza while trying to escape (I still don't know if it was by accident, or on purpose. With Raph, you never know). Watching my brothers try it for the first time was hilarious! Once when Mother took Bri and me to the surface a few years ago, we had pizza for the first time and it was amazing! I also got a few slices tonight. Yum!

Right when we were about to go home, the trouble started…

"Hey guys, look at that!," Donnie whispered, pointing to the street. We looked down and saw two people, a man and a teenage girl that looked like his daughter. I didn't really see the point, but when I turned to Donnie to ask, I saw that his eyes were trained on the girl.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" he muttered.

Wait, **what?**

Bri and Raph started laughing. Leo quickly shushed them. Donnie glared. Just then, a van pulled up and five men came out. Bri narrowed her eyes. "Something about them seems familiar…"

Suddenly, the one that looked like he was in the lead walked up to the man, and knocked him out! His daughter screamed.

Donnie gasped. "We have to save them!" he said, and started to move forward, but Leo stopped him. "Sensei's instructions were clear. We have to stay away from people...and bathrooms." Bri snickered at the last part.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero." said Raph. "Since when do heros ask for permission?"

Donnie seemed to agree with this and said, "Well, I don't care. I'm going!" and jumped to the ground.

He was actually right, because things were getting crazy. But when we got down there, something seemed wrong. Every time we tried to fight one of these guys, we would get in each other's way. Twice I nearly lost an eye (Donnie), and nearly got my hair chopped off (Leo). It wasn't until a few minutes later that Donnie noticed that they were getting away with the girl.

Panicked, he flung his staff at the man who had her, and that sent him sprawling. The girl flew into the air. "Gotcha!" Donnie shouted as he _caught her._

Uh oh. This may not end well.

On que, she screamed when she saw him. Called it. He screamed back and dropped her, startled. Okay, didn't see _that_ one coming. Really, Donnie?

"No, no, no. It's okay. We're the good guys." Donnie said as he approached her. She backed away for a few seconds, then seemed to calm down. Smiling, Donnie held out his hand to help her up. Unfortunately, Mikey chose that exact time to whack Donnie on the head.

Resulting in them getting the girl…

Bri's POV.  
"And then, when Mikey and I went to show everyone else, he was gone!"

After the battle/disaster, Mikey and I encountered an alien robot. I had never been so scared in my life. Luckily, we got away. Unluckily, it got away too. And now, the only one who believed us, is Mother. "Mother, do you think it was the same men who took me from my parents 11 years ago?" I asked, suddenly thinking that it had a connection. Mother sighed. "We'll have to wait and see. It does make sense though."

"Really?" came a voice from the doorway. It was Raph. He also had his pet turtle Spike with him. Those two did everything together.

"Raph, you weren't there! That thing was terrifying, despite being so small. Why won't you believe us?" Raph looked at Mother. "Raphael, I think you should go along with Brianna." He started to protest, then sighed. "Fine, I'm just in a bad mood."

I snorted. "You're always in a bad mood Raphie." Raph glared. "One, don't call me that! Two, Sensei decided that we needed a leader, and he picked _Leo_. Why would he want to do that?"

Mother stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Raphael, you have to respect the decision your father made. I also agree though, either of you would have made a good leader."

Raph smiled. "Thanks. At least there was some good things that came out of tonight." Mother looked confused. "What do you mean, my son?"

Raph smirked. "Donnie, got his first crush."

Mother's eyes bugged out. "What?" she said, shocked. Then, she squealed. "Ahhhh! I've waited so long for this day to come!" and raced out of the room. Raph held up his fingers. "Three...two...one…" A shout rang in from the main area of the lair. "BRI! RAPH! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" We went out of the kitchen to see Donnie, getting fussed over by Mother. We laughed. He looked **furious**.

"Your welcome!" Raph and I said at the same time.

Miwa's POV.  
When we finally broke up the wrestling match that erupted between Raph and Donnie, we all headed up to the surface again.

Leo had noticed that one of the buildings had the same logo that the van had. We decide to wait. But by the time it was 11:30, the van still hadn't shown up.

Eventually, Raph went over to Leo and said, "Give it up already. This guy's not gonna show." Leo glared at him. "We just have to be patient."

Raph shook his head. "No, you have to come up with a better plan, because the six of us standing around with our thumbs up our noses…"

"I don't think they would fit," Mikey chimed in from where he was sitting.

"...is pointless!" Raph finished. That conversation quickly ended when Leo pointed out that the van had arrived. A man got out. It was the same one that knocked out the girl's father!

Leo chose that moment to start quoting that awful show that he watches, Space Heros. "Gentlemen (and ladies), I have a bold and daring plan. There is no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question!" Then he realized that I was the only one listening. Once again, our little siblings took off.

By the time we caught up with them, they had surrounded the van. "Alright, we can do this the easy way, or my vote, the hard way," said Raph, taking out his Sai. Bri also drew her Kunai. We followed their example and drew our weapons. "Yeah, look at it logically." said Donnie. "There are six of us, and one of you. What are you gonna do?"

The man pulled out a weird-looking blaster, and fired. We leapt up to a fire escape. "You had to ask," said Raph. I see that the guy has jumped back into the van and is driving away. "He's getting away again!," Donnie and I shout at the same time. "Not for long!," Leo shouts back.

Leo takes out a Shuriken, and fires it at the tire. The van quickly veered into the side of a building. Whoops. Hope no one saw that.

When we jump into the alleyway, Leo makes a bunch of strange hand gestures. "I. Don't. Know. What. That. Means!," Raph says, annoyed, mimicking Leo.

"Go around back!" Leo answers. "Why didn't you just say so?" Mikey asked.

We all approach the van. When Raph pulls open a door in the back, a canister falls out and then rolls to Mikey's feet. We all gasp.

Could it be... _mutagen?_

 **A/N.  
Oh my gosh, I am exhausted from writing this. It took a long time. Any ways, thank you so much to the first three people that reviewed! I'm touched. One of them was my sister, who doesn't have an account yet, but will be helping me with this. She also asked me if Miwa could not have short hair, because she doesn't like Karai's hair much. Sorry! Also, forget what I said about Bri being 12. She's 11 right now, but will be 12 in season two. Anyway, I'm happy to send this out!**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	3. Not your average birthday Part 2

**Yes! Another chapter done, and I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been busy. Thank you so much to my fourth reviewer! When my family and I read that review, we got so excited. I'm in my early teenage years, and it's my first time doing this, so that's exciting! It will get better from here.**

 **Enjoy!**

  
Not your average birthday Part 2.

Donnie's POV.  
"Whoa." we all said as I held the precious canister of liquid in my hands.

" So, that's the…" Leo started to say.

"Mutagen that turned us into what we are now!" I finished for him.

Mikey looked very excited, "Let's drink some!"

Bri's face lights up at the idea, "Mikey, that's one of the best ideas I've ever heard! Big bro, hand it over!"

I pulled it away. "Aww, no. Bad idea. Why would you want to do that?"  
 **  
**"Because, if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant!" Mikey answered.

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk," I deadpanned. Seriously, where do my little siblings get these crazy ideas?

"Either way, it's an improvement," said Raph.

Leo shook his head. "Hang on guys. This is huge. Those men that we saw tonight are somehow connected to what happened to us fifteen years ago," he said, gesturing to Raph, Mikey and me.

"How is that possible?" I asked. That can't be right. It all sounded crazy.

Mikey looked like it was obvious. "For alien-robots, nothing's impossible."

Oh, not this again. "Stop that! There are no such things as alien-robots!," I say.

Bri scowled. "Well, if there are no such thing as alien robots, how do you explain this?!" She then walked over to the driver, and started to pull on his face!

"Ahhh, this mask is glued on tight! Mikey, help me out here!" MIkey also went over and started to pull.

"Will you to stop? That's not a mask!" shouted Leo.

"Wait a minute. We should ask him about the weird guy's plot. I mean, he was present at the kidnapping," said Miwa. Leo nodded. Mikey and I held him down. Raph walked over. "Time to get some answers," he said.

Raph's POV.

"Name's Snake. And I have nothing to say to you hideous freaks!"

Hideous freaks?! We'll see about that. I took the canister of mutagen from Miwa, who was holding it at the time, and walked over. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Snake asked, panicked. "A little game I like to call, Mutation Roulette!" I answered. Man, this was awesome!

" We used to be normal turtles, except for my sisters, until we got splashed with some of this. Now, you could turn out handsome, like me, or you could turn out disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here."

"Hey!" Mikey said. Well, who could blame him? I was right.

"So…," I said, starting to tip the canister. "You feel _**lucky?**_ " The mutagen started to slide out, and just as it was about to hit Snake, he gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll talk! They call themselves the Kraang! They've been kidnapping scientists from all over the city!"

I quickly tipped the mutagen back into the canister, and Leo asked "Where are they now?"

"All I know is that they're taking them out of the city tonight, but I don't know where!" Snake answered.

Donnie's face light up. "This is awesome! That girl's dad is a scientist. **I'm** a scientist! Oh, she is so gonna like me!" Snake frowned and said, "I don't think you're her type." Donnie glared.

Leo's POV.

We were spying on the Kraang location that Snake led us to. Mikey was guarding him. I had given Miwa the telescope.

"Leo, there's like, twenty down there," she said. Donnie nodded. "Yeah, and they're the ones that we can see."

"So, why are we here again?," asked Bri.

Donnie groaned. "Listen Bri, there are innocent lives at stake, and if we screw this up, they're goners!"

"Then we won't screw it up," said Raph.

"Man, I could go for some of that pizza right about now." Mikey piped up from his location. When I turned to answer him, I got a shock. Snake was gone!

"What?" asked Mikey. "Where's Snake?" I asked, worried. Bri suddenly shouted "Over there!," and pointed. We turned around just in time to see Snake go down the fire escape. Miwa took off after him shouting "Hey! Get back here!"

We quickly followed, not wanting him to get away.

We then split up, with me taking Raph and Bri (to make sure she didn't get into trouble), but Snake had disappeared. Finally, I heard him hiding in an alleyway, but by that time, I had another idea.

"Oh no, we let him get away," I say casually, to make it seem like we actually lost him.

Bri looked confused, but Raph caught on right away. "Hey, you're leader, so **you** let him get away." Bri suddenly got it, and said "Right, so what's the plan?"

I smiled, "We go back to the lair and at midnight, we drive Snake's van up to the gate. They'll think we're him, and we cruise right in."

"I love a happy ending," Raph said as we were walking back. Oh boy, little did Snake know what was in store for him.

Little did _we_ know what was in store for _us_ however…

Miwa's POV.

"Wow. Lucky that van showed up to distract them."

Donnie did a facepalm, accidentally poking himself with the climbing spikes that he had just made. Bri laughed, "What did you do that for, genius?"

Donnie groaned. "I did not do it on purpose, little sis, now get up there! We need to make this quick."

Bri stuck her tongue out at Donnie, "You're no fun, big bro." Leo turned his attention back to Mikey and said "That was the plan Mikey. We knew Snake was hiding in the alley, so we made him think we would be in the van."

Mikey still looked confused. "But, we weren't in the van."

Leo looked annoyed, "Just keep climbing!"

We made it to the roof, and broke in through the ceiling. Once inside, Raph, Leo, and I took care of the guards. The weird thing was that they were all identical. How was that possible?

That's when we turned the corner, and my question was solved. It turns out, Mikey and Bri were right all along!

Bri's POV.

"Alien robots!" Donnie said, shocked.

 **Now** he believes us? That is so wrong! If that stupid alien had stayed put, none of this would have happened. Mikey looked pretty annoyed.

"Hmmmmm...alien robots...where have I heard that before?... oh yeah...me and Bri have been **saying it for hours!"**

Instantly, we tried to shut him up, but the Kraang had already heard us. "Look out!" Miwa cried when she saw them coming. We got rid of them.

A few minutes later, after Mikey had alerted everyone that we were here, Donnie had found the girl and her father. "I found them!," he shouted.

"Great. Now get them out!," said Leo.

Donnie turned back to the cell door. "Don't worry! I'll have you out of there in a second!"

The girl looked uneasy. "Okay, giant lizard thing."

Donnie blushed. "Turtle actually." Then he introduced himself. "I'm Donatello." The girl smiled. "April." she answered. "Wow, that's a pretty-" Donnie started to say, but then his face was smashed into the glass on the cell door by Leo. Wow, nice first impression on your crush, big bro. "The lock, Donnie!" he said, starting to get exasperated.

"Oh! Sorry," said Donnie, then he leaned down and started to pick the lock. You know, sometimes my big siblings can be really confusing.

Donnie's POV.

"Go get her Donnie!" Leo shouted.

We had chased the Kraang outside, after we found out that the cell had _two doors_. Well, that would have been nice to know. Anyways, we were now on the roof, and April and her dad were being put in a helicopter. If it gets away, will lose them. For good! I would never forgive myself if they get away.

Right when I was about to get going however, something blocked our way. A bad something!

It looked a bit like a living plant. It was nine feet tall, green, and had vines coming out of it's back. But it also looked very familiar. And not a good familiar!

"You…" It said in a creepy voice. "You brats did this to me!" Leo gasped. "It's Snake!" he said. "He mutated...into a, giant weed!"

Bri snorted, "Okay, you have to admit, that's funny."

"Weird. You would think he would mutate into a snake," says Mikey.

Raph groans. "Yeah, if you were an idiot!"

"But his name is Snake."

"So?"

"You don't understand science."

"I'll crush you!" Snake shouted.

I chuckled nervously. "Would it help if we said it was an accident?," I ask. Snake swung his vine at me in return. "So, heh, I'll put you down for a no?" Okay, this was too scary. And...weird.

Leo quickly signaled for the battle to begin, and it actually looked like we were gonna win. Until Leo cut off one of Snake's vines and it grew back.

"It grew back? No fair!" I say. What, it was true.

Suddenly, the helicopter starts up, and April presses her hand up against the glass. "Donnie, go!" shouts Leo.

I narrow my eyes. This is it.

Leo and Miwa boost me up to the landing pad. I run forward, drive my staff into the ground, pull back like it was a slingshot, and launch myself at the chopper. My hand thankfully finds the edge.

Just then, a Kraang droid leans out the door and sees me. Instantly, he draws his blaster. "Oh, good!," I shout sarcastically. "For a second there I thought this was gonna be too easy!" Seriously, our enemies pick the worst timing!

Pretty soon, the droid is defeated with a shuriken, but the chopper is jostled, and April slips. A mere second, and she's dangling from the edge.

"Hang on!" I scream. No, I can't let her... _ **fall!**_

On que, she falls. Like I said, terrible timing!

I then jump, catching her and somersaulting to the ground. We land safely, with me holding her in the same position as before, only this time, I didn't drop her.

"You okay?" I ask. "Dad…" she says sadly as we watch the chopper climb into the starry night sky.

It was too late to save her dad, but I will not rest until we find him.

The rest of the night was a blur. The others managed to fry Snakeweed (which was the new nickname that Mikey gave him), and we took April home, not knowing that right behind us, Snakeweed was still alive...

"The police are going to help find your father, right?," Bri asked April. April laughed at our little sister.

"Funny thing. When you say your father was kidnapped by aliens in robot bodies, they don't take you too seriously." April smiled at us in a really pretty way. Really, really, really _pretty_. Sorry. I'm getting distracted.

"April, I promise we will not rest until we find your dad." I say. And I meant it.

"We will?" asked Raph. Leo hit him on the shoulder. Thanks, Leo.

"Yes, we will," said Leo, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks. But it's not your fight," said April. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Of course it is."

After that, we went home, and got a surprise. "Everyone! Come quick! We made the news!," shouted Mikey. What?

We all rushed into the main area of the lair. I sat down in front of the TV with Mikey and Bri. The reporter was showing an image on the screen. It was one of our shuriken! Me and my younger siblings smiled at each other. Though, if we had known the trouble and danger this report would cause, we would have stopped immediately.

Because all the way in Japan...in the heart of Tokyo… an old enemy was making arrangements for a visit...

 **A/N  
YYYYYYYYYYY EEEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! It's done! *Celebrates* Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! And I also just realized that I forgot to add Mikey's POV and I'm so sorry about that. I am skipping Turtle Temper (sorry, but I said in the prologue that I might skip episodes) and going straight to New Friend, Old Enemy, and will see how it goes from there. In case you are confused about what to call me and my sister (she is the co-another, check prologue for details), we made up code names, since our mom won't let us give out our real names online. I am Baylee, and she is Luna. We're both girls by the way. I am the older sister.**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	4. Trust is fragile

**Wow, that was fast. Only 11 days. Hey everyone, I don't really have much to say, but to bajy(I am so sorry that I forgot your name last chapter), thank you so much for reviewing, and favoriting my story too! You're really nice. Can somebody also recommend this story to Angelxoxo8? I think she would like this one. By the way, in Donnie's POV for this chapter, can everybody who's seen** _ **Wicked**_ **see a few references to the catfight scene?**

 **To everyone else…BOOYAKASHA!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Trust is fragile.  
** Bri's POV.  
"Okay, so why are we in the sewers again?" April asked.

Hang on, maybe I should rewind this a bit.

After we had rescued April, the next encounter we had with the Kraang was two days later. Some idiot had filmed us on a rooftop, while fighting the Kraang. Then, Raph got the guy kidnapped by the Kraang. Mother would still not let him hear the end of it until we destroyed the evidence. Not to mention in the process, the idiot ended up being mutated. Into a spider. Did I mention that I'm afraid of spiders? I may or may not have freaked out and nearly gotten us killed. Donnie is still very mad at me.

Then, last night, we ran into _more ninjas!_ Why in the world would there be more ninjas in the city?! Leo and I have been looking into the question for a while, but I decided to take a break. And what better way to do it, then show April to the lair? That, and Sensei invited her.

The only person I didn't tell was Donnie. This was going to be hilarious!

"I told you, this is where we live," I answer. "In the sewers?!," she asked in disgust. "Oh, don't worry. It's sanitary. My parents, well, my adoptive parents made sure of that when the moved in with my siblings fifteen years ago." April only looked a tiny bit reassured, but she nodded and said, "Okay," in a quiet voice.

Pretty soon the lair was in sight. "Okay, April, welcome to the lair!" I said. April stepped inside, and gasped. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Like it?" said a voice off to our left. We both jumped, and Leo stepped from the shadows. "Leo, don't scare us like that!" I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"I just came to say hi." he said. "Well, hi." said April.

We heard someone clear his throat behind us. When we turned, April gasped. It was Sensei.

"Welcome, April O'Neil. May you please come inside the dojo?" he asked. Poor April gulped, then nodded. As we walked, we heard a voice before we entered. "Don't worry, he's my father. I've known him my whole life, and he won't hurt you," said Miwa from the doorway. April smiled, clearly nervous about what would happen if she entered.

Splinter was standing in front of the tree. Mother was standing right beside him. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were already lined up kneeling on the side. When Donnie saw April, his jaw dropped. Mikey brought a camera out from behind his shell and quickly snapped a picture. We both laughed. Donnie was blushing like crazy.

"Brianna, Miwa, and Leonardo, please go join your siblings." said Splinter. After we did that, April knelt in front of our parents.

"My name is Hamato Yoshi. This is my wife, Tang Shen. And, of course, you have already met our sons and daughters. Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Brianna." He gestured to each of us as he said our names.

April smiled. Splinter smiled back. "I can see by the look on your face that you are wondering how we came to be. Therefore, I will tell you our story."

"I grew up in Japan. I lived with my parents, and brother, Saki. The two of us were as close as brothers could get. I thought that nothing could break our bonds. Then, something did."

"Tang Shen. We both loved her dearly, and that lead to arguments. When she chose me over him, the argument turned into a rivalry. Then, he found out his true heritage. That he was the heir to the Foot Clan, a deadly enemy of the Hamato clan. He had been found as an infant after an attack on their homebase. After that, my father had taken him in."

Soon after that, our rivalry grew to bitter hatred. Then he left, swearing never to return. In the meantime, Tang Shen and I were married, and we had a child, Miwa. We could not be happier."

"Until Saki struck again. He came in the dead of night to kill me, and take my wife and child. During the battle, our home had caught fire. Just as Saki was about to finish me off, Shen jumped in his way, taking the blow. Saki thought he had killed her, and so did I. He fled after getting burned, and I only had time to rush outside and grab Miwa before our home crumbled to the ground."

"Tang Shen was revealed to be alive, and after being treated, we moved to the city, were Saki, or, The Shredder, as he is called now, would never find us."

"A few days after we moved there, we went to the pet store, and purchased four baby turtles. As we were going home, I noticed some strange men in an alleyway. I went inside, and a fight broke out after I was spotted. What I didn't notice, was that the men were carrying a strange green substance in a canister."

"The green substance is what changed us. Since I had stepped on a rat's tail (which was how I was discovered in the first place), I became a rat-human hybrid. As for the baby turtles, the last thing they touched was me, so they became humanoid. Brianna was found three years later, as an infant in the arms of the Kraang, who were the ones also responsible for the mutation. The eight of us have lived down here ever since, knowing that we would never be accepted into the world. And that, is how we became the most unlikeliest, of families."

April sat staring in awe. "Wow. This is crazy, but awesome at the same time! I mean, just, wow!"

Sensei smiled. Then his smile faded. "However, we must ask you to keep this place, and ourselves, a secret. We do not want to end up being taken away, or worse." April put on a firm face and nodded. "Of course I'll keep it a secret. I mean, you saved my life after all."

Donnie grinned.

Mikey's POV.  
"Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" I said. And I meant it! If me and Chris were buddies, it would be better than anything else in the world! Well, except for unlimited pizza. Who wouldn't love that?!

April smiled at me. "Mikey, you already have a human friend...me!"

"You don't count April. We saved your life, you have to like us." April frowned. She seemed somehow hurt by that.

Raph, who had been doing push-ups with his sai, said "I only wish there was a place people could meet freaks and not see how hideous they are."

April's face suddenly lit up. "There is. The internet! Donnie, can I see your computer for a second?"

Donnie suddenly looked up and exited out of something. Hmmm, wonder what that was. "Here, it's a website where you can make friends with anybody online." said April. This was awesome! Then I had a genius idea. I typed in Chris Bradford, and to my amazement, it came up!

"Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" I say, friending him. I then wait for him to respond. April smiled. "Mikey, people don't always respo-" but stopped when a beep noise sounded from the computer. "But sometimes they do."

My jaw dropped at the sight. "He's accepted my friendship! Thank's April!" I said excitedly, hugging April. Now it was Donnie's turn for a jaw drop. I then got up to leave. "Where are you going?" asked Mother as she entered. "To hang out with my friend." I answered. This was gonna be fun!

Leo's POV.  
Later that night, we were standing in the exact place that the other ninjas were watching us. I didn't like those guys. They looked like trouble…

Mikey was going on about Chris Bradford. Turns out, he had gone to meet him, and to my surprise, it had turned out okay! Otherwise, I would have been angry with Mikey.

Miwa seemed to read my expression. "I don't trust Bradford around Mikey." she said. "What?" I asked.

Miwa glared. "I'm serious! Something is off about him."

I nodded. "Okay, so you think that."

Miwa rolled her eyes. "Look, why not when Mikey goes to Bradford's dojo next, I'll follow. I'll see if something's wrong."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I answered.

Miwa's POV.  
"And then he kicks, twists, then sweeps the leg! The Death Dragon!"

I had gone with Mikey to Bradford's dojo, but nothing seemed bad. Though I still don't trust him. We hung out for a bit, and Bradford showed Mikey his secret kata, which is a kind of form for ninjutsu. I really didn't find it that impressive, but Mikey loved it.

And it seemed that Donnie, Leo, and Bri were impressed too. Raph, not so much. We had been back at the lair for a little while, when Mikey got a message from Chris. He left soon after, and by now, I'd had enough of this. It was time I found out what was really going on.

I followed him. He went inside, and I waited a few minutes. Then I went up to the window on the roof, which was open. To my surprise, Mikey was tied up inside! I jumped in. Mikey gasped when he saw me. "Miwa look out!" he said. Suddenly, two figures grabbed my arms. I yelped in surprise. One was a Brazilian man that I had never seen before, and the other one was Chris.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" I said. He laughed. They tied my arms to one of the rafters and left.

"Miwa, are we in trouble?" asked Mikey.

"Yep. A lot of it…" I answered.

Where are the others?...

Donnie's POV.  
"Hang on, I think Leo should stand a bit more to the left."

I did a facepalm. Bri had been correcting Leo and Raph's attempts to replicate The Death Dragon so much, that it was gonna give me a migraine if she didn't stop soon.

"Bri, would you just stop?! I have had it with the whole correction thing!" I say.

Bri glares. "And what makes it so annoying to you?" Another facepalm.

"Everything! You have been so annoying the past week."

Bri smirked. "Says the guy who goes around trying to bore people to death with scientific nonsense."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" said Raph and Leo. Scientific nonsense?! We'll see about that! "Also, I'm stronger than you." Bri adds in, to annoy me. "And more intimidating."

"Intimidating?" I ask. "When did that come in?" Bri smirked again. "Hasn't it always been obvious?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" said Leo and Raph again. Raph suddenly got an idea. "Let's see who can be more intimidating." "Gladly!" says Bri.

I pull out my staff. Bri however, drops her weapon. We circle each other. I do some really cool moves with my staff. Bri stops circling me all together, and just watches me, with a look that says, 'Really?'

She then rolls her eyes, walks over, grabs my arm, and easily flips me over backwards! "Yep, I'm stronger than you." she says happily. I then stand up. There was no way that I was going to get beat up by an 11 year old girl, and let her get away with it!

Let's just say that, that decision ended with me lying flat on my face, with my hands being held behind my back, because Bri was sitting on them.

Leo and Raph looked at each other and walked over. "Alright Bri, get off of him." Leo said. "I'm not getting off until he says that I'm stronger than him." she answered. Are you kidding me?! She's nuts!

Raph then lifted her off of me. "Hey, put me down! I almost had him!" she complained. Raph set her down on the other side of the room, then he and Leo got back to practicing the kata. By then, our parents had heard the commotion that Bri had made, and came in to check on us.

Leo finally got the move right, and used it on Raph. Splinter and Mother gasped. "Where did you learn that?!" Sensei demanded. "Mikey learned it from his new friend." Leo said. "The man who taught him that kata is no friend." Splinter said. What did he mean by that? "It comes from the Shredder." he continued. Wait, what?

Bri gasped. "What?" she asked. "So, Bradford is one of his students?" Leo asked. Bri suddenly had a thought. "He's just pretending to be Mikey's friend, to get to you!" she said. Raph sighed. "Finally, everything makes sense again." Then his eyes widened. "Mikey and Miwa are in trouble!"

Raph's POV.  
After we had found out about Bradford's true intentions, we rushed to his dojo. Once we were on the roof, Donnie pulled a piece of gum he had been chewing out of his mouth. "Is that mine?!" Bri asked. Oh, right. Bri has a 'secret' stash of candy in her room. "No!" Donnie quickly said. Nice save.

He did some sort of scientific thing with the gum, and a pencil. Pretty soon, we were in. After taking out the guards, Mikey smiled. "Guys! That was sporadic!" he said excitedly. We shushed him. Donnie did another facepalm. "That's not what that means!" he whispered.

Miwa's POV.  
After Mikey and I were free, we went back into the sewers. Leo had realized that they would probably follow us, so we set them up.

I hid in the ceiling rafters with Bri, because Leo said we were the quickest. We went back and forth as a tag team. The boys knocked out the ninjas, while us girls tied them to ropes on the ceiling.

Eventually, Bradford and Xever (that was the name of the Brazilian man) figured out what was going on, and a battle broke out. I went up against Bradford with Leo and Raph. Man, that guy was tough. I could see that our younger siblings were having a problem with Xever as well.

Donnie snapped his fingers to get Leo's attention. After a quick and silent agreement, we switched opponents. It was our turn to handle Xever, and I'm pleased to say that we did a good job. On the other side of the area, Mikey used The Death Dragon on Bradford, and pretty soon, both the bad guys were lying flat on their butts.

"Hit it!" shouted Mikey. Leo and Donnie turned on the water, and Bradford and Xever were washed away in no time flat. "Yeah! We rule!" shouted Bri, pumping her fist in the air.

Back at the lair, we were eating a celebration pizza. Sensei was the only one not eating. "Sensei, aren't you hungry?" asked Donnie. "I fear we are celebrating too soon." Splinter answered. "Too soon?" said Raph. "The bad guys were washed away in a river of raw sewage." Eww, didn't need to hear that. "What do you mean too soon?" Raph continued.

"Shredder knows I'm alive. And worse, he knows about all of you. It's my worst nightmare come true." We looked at each other. I hadn't thought of that, and by the looks on my siblings faces, they hadn't either. Leo's face them lit up. "But think of it this way. Did Bradford ever mention Mother. No, he didn't. So, that means that Shredder doesn't know that Mother is still alive!"

We smiled, knowing that at least Mother was safe, for now. Bri suddenly smirked. Oh no, what crazy idea was she getting now?

"Hey Donnie. You still didn't say that I'm stronger than you." she said. Raph groaned, and Leo did a facepalm. "Oh come on! Not this again. And this time, you are not going to flip me over and sit on me!" said Donnie, getting up and starting to head to the lab. Bri smirked even wider.

"That's alright. Because I know your _other_ weakness." Donnie froze. He slowly turned around. "Oh no! No, no, no! You are not doing that! If you even think abou-AHHHHHHHHH!"

That last part was because Bri tackled him. Then, she sat on him, and started _tickling_ him. Donnie started to laugh hysterically. "I'm not letting you go until you say that I'm stronger than you, and apologize for being mad at me because of the spider incident." said Bri, also laughing.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for being mad at you, and you're stronger than me! **Now cut it out!** " Donnie gasped out between laughs.

I raised an eyebrow. Did me and Mikey miss something?...

 **A/N.  
Yay! Another one done!  
After this, the next chapter is Monkey Brains (that's not what it's going to be called in my version). I also have a little challenge for you readers. Once this chapter is posted, in the comments, you can guess which turtles are Luna's (my sister) and my favorites...we do not share a favorite turtle. I will give a special shoutout to whoever guessed correctly, or whoever guessed the closest.**

 **Stay tuned! ;)  
** _a_


	5. Brains vs Bananas

**Special A/N!**

 **Screen starts looking over N.Y.C, then descending into the sewers, just like in the first episode. In the lair, Donnie and Bri are in the main area. They are waiting for someone.**

 **Bri: What's taking her so long? I mean, why did we agree to this entry thing in the first place? I had to pay for all that glitter!**

 **Donnie: Knock it off, Bri!**

 **?: I'm ready!**

 **Bri: Yes!**

 **Bri runs over to the lab, which is being used as an entry. A teenage girl steps out… And is showered with glitter.**

 **?: Bri! I thought we said the glitter wasn't gonna be part of the plan!**

 **Bri: Woops! *smiles sheepishly.***

 **Donnie: Bri! *glares.***

 **The girl brushes off the glitter, and is revealed to be LunaOdin1234. She has long brown hair in two braids, with strips of purple in them. Her eyes are green. She is wearing a melon pink dress with long sleeves, and lavender colored boots, going up to her knees.**

 **LunaOdin1234/Baylee: Sorry about that. Hello everyone, I am Lun- oh, forget it! I'll just go by Baylee for now (by the way, Luna is gonna appear in the next intro). Anyways, the next chapter is up. I have put a surprise twist at the end, that reveals a secret about Bri's past...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Brains vs. Bananas.  
** Donnie's POV.

After the Chris Bradford incident, everyone was a little on edge, considering the fact that Shredder knew we exist. That was the last thing we needed!

A few days later, Bri and Mikey had gotten us all (except for Miwa, who wanted no part in it) into trouble because Mikey, with Bri riding on his shoulders, had attempted to jump over Leo, Raph, and me with his skateboard. The five of us were grounded. Then, Raph had a genius idea to sneak out, which caused us to lose a very important AI military microchip to some mad scientist named Baxter Stockman, who used it to make extremely powerful battle armor. Luckily, we took him down.

After that, I decided to make a robot that would fight battles for us while we stood out of harm's way. While my siblings thought that Metalhead (that's what Mikey named it) was clumsy and ridiculous, Mother and Sensei thought it was an awesome idea. Unfortunately, during a battle with the Kraang, Metalhead was taken over by one of them. I had been forced to take him down. Miwa helped me fix him however, and he's been helping me in the lab, like an assistant. I also like to talk to him about April. He's been helping me with a flow chart to hang out with her.

We were in the middle of working on it when my siblings decided to come in and see what I was working on. When I told them, they laughed.

"Why don't you just ask her if she can hang out?" asked Miwa. I shake my head. "See it's not that simple. I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success." I wheeled my chart to the front of the room.

Bri took a look at my chart. "Shark wrestling? Just...really?" she said. Hey, I couldn't think of anything else, what was I supposed to do?

"Hey guys!" said April, coming into the lab. I quickly flipped over the chart so she couldn't see it. "Hey April!" I said casually. Man, hope she didn't see that. After that, she showed us a video reporting a missing scientist named Dr. Tyler Rockwell. We were still a little confused after she showed it to us, however. "The Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city, including my dad. Maybe the disappearance of this Rockwell guy could help in find him."

"Or they might not be connected at all." said Leo. "Well I don't care. I'm going." said April, getting up to leave. Suddenly, I had a genius idea. "April's right. We have to look into this. Oh, what's that? You guys are busy? Well April, it looks like it's just the two of us." I said quickly. After that, we left. This was awesome! Not only the fact that we might just be one step closer to finding April's dad, but I get to spend time with her! No wonder this made it onto my flowchart...don't ask.

April's POV.  
Once Donnie got us in, we looked around. "This place is a wreck!" Donnie whispered. I shined the flashlight we had at a cage in the wall. "Must have been experimenting on animals." I said in disgust. Seriously, why can't people just be nice to them? After looking around a little more, Donnie found something interesting.

"Mutagen?" he asked, lifting a canister of it out of a desk drawer. Suddenly, I saw someone hiding in the shadows. "Donnie! Look out!" Donnie quickly tackled the man. I flipped on the lights. "Dr. Falco?" I asked. It was Victor Falco, Rockwell's lab assistant.

"Gah! What are you?!" he said to Donnie, alarmed.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Donnie said calmly.

"You already hurt me!" Falco answered.

Donnie got up. "I mean, anymore." He held out his hand to help Falco up.

"We're here to help." I said.

Bri's POV.  
"Bri, if Donnie finds out that you were on his computer, he's not gonna like it."

Leo and I were sitting in my bedroom, on my bed. I had Donnie's laptop.

"Oh relax, Leo. I just got an idea. Just in case Shredder finds us, we can use code names. Kind of like using a secret identity. That way, the entire situation can't trace back to Mother."

Leo looked surprised. "That is a good idea." he said. "What kind of nicknames should we use?" he asked. "Well, I was thinking we could use the Japanese versions of your names. Yours is Raion, Raph's is Iyasa, Donnie's is Gifuto, and Mikey's is Tenishi."

"Miwa's name is already Japanese though." said Leo. 'What can we do for her?' I thought. Then, a voice spoke up from the doorway of my bedroom. It was Miwa. "Karai." she said simply. "What?" me and Leo both asked. She came into the room and sat on the bed. "Karai. I've always liked that name." she said.

"That sounds good!" I said. "What do you think your gonna choose, Bri?" asked Miwa.

"I already thought that out." I answered. "I'm gonna choose Okami Kaze, which is Japanese for wolf wind."

Leo looked confused. "Why wolf wind?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was just interested in that all of a sudden." Leo raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, we heard a shout from the main area of the lair. It was Mother. We ran out of my room, with me still holding the laptop. Mother was running over to April and Donnie. When I saw them, I knew something was amiss. Donnie was leaning on April for support, he had cuts and bruises all over him, and he was moaning.

"Donnie got beat up by a mutated monkey." April said. A what? Okay, that was pretty funny.

"My poor baby." said Mother, taking him over to the couch to lie down. She then went to the kitchen to get some ice packs, Miwa and April following her.

"You think your gonna be okay?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Yeah." Donnie said.

"In that case…" started Leo, then he, Raph, Mikey and I busted out laughing. "You got beaten up...by a monkey...in front of your girlfriend?!" Raph said in between laughs.

Donnie looked really angry. "She's not my girlfriend! And that monkey was a vicious mutant!" he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it went, bananas!" Leo said, adding in a pun. We all laughed harder. "Oh,no,no,no,no,no! He went, ape!" said Leo. Okay, that one didn't really make sense to me, but it was still funny.

Suddenly, Raph motioned for us to cut it out. "No more monkey puns!" he said quickly. Mother, Miwa and April had returned with ice packs. Unfortunately, they had heard us. "Were you laughing at him because he was hurt?!" asked April angrily.

"No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by a, _monkey!_ " said Mikey, falling over backwards and collapsing into giggles again. Mother and Miwa both went over and double pressure pointed him.

"Ow!" shouted Mikey. After that, the rest of use ran to our rooms.

Miwa's POV.  
Later, I was walking to the kitchen to get water when I noticed one of my brothers sitting by a pool of water in the main area of the lair. When I looked closer, I could see that it was Donnie. "I just don't get it." he said. "I'm a highly trained martial artist, how could I lose to something so, mindless?!" he said, dragging his hand through his reflection.

I instantly felt awful. Poor Donnie. He had been humiliated in front of April, and all everybody did about it was laugh. I went over to talk to him. However, Sensei beat me to it. "You are very gifted, Donatello. But, during a fight, you cannot be up here." said Sensei, pointing to his head. Something clicked in my mind. I remembered that in training this morning, Splinter had told Donnie that he had to try fighting without thinking.

"But I just don't understand how you can fight without thinking." he said. Then, Mikey came by wearing his headphones with his eyes closed. "Observe." Sensei said. _  
_He went over to Mikey, and threw three punches at him. Mikey dodged the first two, then blocked the last one. All while still listening to music, and with his eyes still closed.

Our jaws dropped. "See? Mikey does not think." Mikey smiled. "Thank you." he said, then went back to what he was doing before. "You're welcome." said Splinter, then he tripped Mikey with his tail. "You see Donatello, during battle, you must have more space between your thoughts, and learn to live there." Donnie frowned. "But Master Splinter, Mikey has more space between his thoughts then I do."

"Well, Michelangelo has his challenges too." said Sensei.

Mikey's POV.  
"More like it was reading our emotions. After all it was only hostile when Donnie was hostile." said April. She had just gotten done explaining to us that Dr. Rockwell had been able to modify the mutagen, and that it could temporarily give someone psychic powers. Even though I didn't pay attention to most of it.

"Wouldn't it still mutate someone if it were mutagen?" asked Miwa.

"I'm not sure, but it might lead to some nasty results if it's tampered with more." said April.

"Why don't we just track down this monkey?" said Bri. "I mean, I'm feeling up for a fight."

Leo shrugged. "Why not? But wait, how can we stay in touch?"

"I think I have a solution for that." said Donnie. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...The T-phone!" he said, holding up a cell-phone in the shape of a turtle shell. Wait a minute, he got to name it! No fair!

"Hey, I'm in charge of naming stuff! I would have called it… The T-phone!" I said.

"But I did call it The T-phone." said Donnie. "Yeah, but I would have-" I said before Bri put her hand over my mouth. "Let's just go already." she said.

Raph's POV.  
We actually tracked the monkey a little ways before Mikey lost it (by slamming into a lampost). After that, we all met up again. "Where did it go?" asked Miwa. "I saw it go this way." I said, pointing West. "I saw it go that way!" said Donnie, pointing East. After that, Miwa, Donnie, Leo and I got into an argument about which direction it went in, while Mikey and Bri went around shouting "Here, monkey, monkey, monkey!"

Then, Mikey saw that April (who had come along) had found the monkey in a dumpster. He then threw his nunchucks at the monkey, tying him up. "Well, we got the monkey, but were still no closer to finding Rockwell." I said.

Suddenly, April gasped. "Actually, I think we're closer than we think." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Bri.

"I think this **is** Dr. Rockwell." said April.

Leo's POV.  
"Sorry we didn't come closer to finding your dad, April" I said. April, who was staying for dinner (Mother invited her), smiled. "That's okay. Everything we find out is just one more piece of the puzzle."

"Yeah, but psychic research? This is one weird puzzle." I say. Splinter walked by. "I'm curious, April. How did you know that the monkey was really a man?" he asked. "I don't know. I just get a feeling sometimes." April answered.

Sensei raised an eyebrow. "A feeling..." he said to himself, the he went back to the dojo. I looked over at Donnie, who still hadn't even touched his plate.

"You alright, Donnie?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, looking up. "Oh, I'm not hungry." he said, going back to his computer (which he had with him). "It's just...something's been bothering me." he said.

"What?" asked Miwa.

"Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey." he started to explain. Oh yeah, there had been a cage in his lab that he kept it in, which was all busted up now because it escaped. "Well, according to these notes, he never had a monkey." Donnie continued. "He was just using samples, of monkey _DNA_." he said.

"So?" I asked. I didn't get it. "If he never had a monkey… what broke out of that cage?" said Donnie.

Raph caught on. "It must have been Rockwell!" he said. Donnie nodded. "Which means Falco put him there, and he's been lying this whole time!" _ **  
**_  
Donnie's POV.  
When we got there, of course, Leo attempted to say a pun.

"Alright Falco, we've had enough, of your-" he managed to say before Raph cut him off. "Do not say monkey-ing around!" he said, exasperated.

"I was not!" said Leo.

"Yes, you were." said Falco.

Wait, how did he know that? I shook my head, and stepped forwards. "We know it was you who mutated Rockwell." I said.

Falco grinned. "I used him as a guinea pig." he said.

"Well it didn't work. You turned him into a monkey!" said Mikey, clearly not getting the logic.

Miwa rolled her eyes, then ran forwards to attack. But to our surprise, she was easily defeated! Pretty soon, she was lying on the ground unconscious.

Falco then started explaining to us that he had injected **himself** with some of the modified mutagen, giving him temporary psychic powers! If this kept going, he would sense our every moves, and defeat us in no time flat. I had to stop this. When everybody was knocked out, it was just me left. And this time, I was gonna fight without thinking.

I worried that I couldn't do it. But I let Falco's words drift away. "Okay Donnie, you can do this." I whispered to myself. "I just have to fight without thinking. No thinking." I said.

Falco laughed, and I knew that he was sensing my thoughts. "No thinking...no thinking... _no thinking!_ "

I heard Falco gasp. "What?!" he said, and I could tell that he could no longer read my thoughts. With that, I leapt forward, and attacked.

In the end, he ended up being stuffed in the cage, and just in time, his powers began to wear off. Also by then, my siblings were waking up. Mikey smiled seeing that I had defeated him. "Nice job, Donnie!" he said. I then picked up the mutagen from before. "Now that we have the ooze, let's see what Falco know's about the Kraang." I said, before turning back to the cage. To our surprise however, he was gone!

Mikey then turned back to Rockwell, who was strapped to a chair. "What do we do about him?" he asked.

Bri's face lit up. "Why don't we drop him off at a zoo? We'll be rich!" she said. Leo glared. "What?" she asked.

I went over and undid the straps. He lept up to the window, but before climbing out, he looked back at us. "I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us." I say. Rockwell smiles, before jumping out the window.

Raph frowns. "If he reacts to angry thoughts, is NYC really the best place for him. On que, screaming erupts from outside.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" said Leo.

Bri's POV.  
When we got back, we found out that April had been asked to be trained to be a Kunoichi by Master Splinter, which she happily accepted. That means she'll be spending more time with us. Well, it sure made Donnie happy. But the real action didn't start until later that night.

I had gone to my room when I noticed that the lights were out. When I went to turn them on, I bumped into something. I turned on the light and shrieked in surprise. It was one of my books, floating in midair! When I shrieked, it fell. "Who's there?!" I said. I stepped into the middle of the room. "Come out!" I shouted. Then, the really freaky stuff happened. It suddenly got cold. Then, my bag of shuriken started floating! All the shuriken zoomed out and floated in a circle around me. It looked as if they were surrounded by tiny twisters. Suddenly, I realised that I was causing this!

"Donnie!" I shouted. The shuriken fell, and I bolted to the door, threw it open telekinetically, and raced to the lab. I had to get to Donnie…

 **A/N.**  
 **DUN,DUN,DUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I got you good, didn't I? Huge cliffhanger! I loved writing this chapter, and it reveals a huge secret about Bri. How will everyone react? Will her powers help the team in any way? Find out in the next chapter, where the gang encounters a familiar villain…**

 **By the way, make sure to watch The Super Shredder on Sunday! I'm so excited!**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	6. Getting serious

**A/N.  
Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I got hit with a nasty case of writer's block and just managed to fight it off. I decided to put Luna's reveal at the beginning of the next chapter, because I don't have enough time to type it up tonight. By the way, do you guys think I should do a question and answer/dare? That would be fun. You can say if you want me to do it in the comments.  
That's just about it. As always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Getting serious.  
** Donnie's POV.

"How in the **world** is this even happening?!" I said.

"I don't even know!" said Bri. She was making my computer float. As if my life wasn't crazy enough!

Everyone else, on the other hand, hadn't said a word. Miwa and Mother were bug eyed, Mikey and Raph's jaws were wide open, and I could see Sensei and Leo trying to keep calm.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I ran over to my computer (which Bri had put down) and said "Bri, I need a few strands of your hair."

"What?" she asked. "I need it for a DNA sample." I answered. She pulled out a few strands of it, and handed it to me. I put a bit of it under a microscope. What I saw, was unbelievable! My jaw dropped.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Bri, panicked. "According to this data Bri, your DNA is 70% human…"

"Wait, only 70%?" asked Leo. I continued.

"10% wolf…" I said. "Cool!" Mikey answered.

"10% I don't even know what!..." I said. Bri gulped. "What's the last 10%?" she said.

"Bri, brace yourself, 10% mutagen." I said.

A look of horror crossed her face. She sank into a chair. "I'm a mutant?" she said. I looked back at the data. "Not exactly." I said. "This looks unlike anything I've ever seen or heard of. I'm going to have to study it more. But from the looks of it, it's pretty powerful, so you should be happy about that. As a matter in fact, it looks like you can control an element. Wind."

Bri's eyes bugged out. "Wait, what?" I smiled. "Yeah, isn't that cool?"

Bri's POV.

Long story short, I was pretty shocked. But that quickly mattered less. We had other things to worry about. Chris Bradford and his partner Xever started to cause trouble again, this time with a band of villain want-to-be's that called themselves The Purple Dragons. They were holding a blind man captive, so we had to take them down. And the man eventually found out about the turtles, even though he was blind, but he accepted them, thank goodness.

Then, about a week later, the real trouble began.

It all started when April came running into the lair saying that she was being hunted, by a giant pigeon. We decided to track it down, with April as bait. It worked, but not quite like we expected it to.

Me, Raph, Mikey, and Leo had tackled it. "Alright, why were you hunting April?" asked Leo. "I have a name you know. It's Pete." said the mutant. "And I wasn't hunting April! I was just bringing her a message, from her Father." April gasped. "Let him up!" she shouted. Once we got off of him, he explained the situation.

"We were both guests of the Kraang. I got splashed with some ooze, and got turned into this!"

"What about Mr. O'Neil?" asked Miwa.

"I think he's okay. Here." he said to April, handing her a device. There was a video on it, of April's dad.

"Something bad is going to happen." said Mr. O'Neil. "I don't know what, but it's gonna be big. April, get out of the city. Save yourself! Do everything you can to stay safe. And remember April, I love you." The video ended.

April hugged the small device to her heart. "I love you to Daddy." she whispered. Donnie put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him back!" I said.

Miwa's POV.

Bri and I had decided to stay behind, just in case more Kraang showed up. We had also talked April into staying with us, even though she was disappointed that she wasn't helping. We were staying on the roof of the building, while the boys were inside.

"So, now that I'm a Kunoichi, what kind of weapon do you think I'll get?" asked April.

"It's not that simple." said Bri. "The weapon actually chooses you. Sometimes you sort of have a feeling that it's the right one, or it can be completely unexpected. Take mine for example. Ninjas and Kunoichis don't use Kunais as normal weapons. They usually use them for backup. In fact, all my older siblings have a backup one."

"That's true." I said, showing April mine.

"But for me, it worked so well with me, Splinter decided to bend the rule a little, and the Kunai became my central weapon. I'm actually a lot like it in some ways. It's small and fast, like me, and stubborn, like me. Donnie says that."

"Do you use anything else?" asked April.

"Sometimes we do. Like we sometimes use bows and arrows. That was Mother's weapon of choice before she retired." I said. "Plus, I could use these new wind powers that I got. Remember?" Bri chimed in.

"Oh yeah! I remember." said April. "Have you used them yet?"

"Not much." said Bri. Suddenly, the boys came crashing onto the roof, looking completely overwhelmed.

April looked into the building and gasped in horror. I looked in as well, and got a nasty surprise. The Kraang had escaped with April's dad! AGAIN!

April wrapped her arms around Donnie and cried. "Don't worry, will get him back. I promise." he whispered.

Leo looked over at me. "We have to get across town, fast. The Kraang planted a mutagen bomb, and their planning to unleash it on half the city, tonight!"

I gasped. "Okay, hurry!"

Leo's POV.  
We got to the location of the mutagen bomb,and took out the guards with no problems. Only when Donnie got to disarming it, was when the trouble really began.

"Uh oh." he said when he saw the complex buttons and criss-crossing wires. "What?!" I asked. He can't not know how to do this, not now! "I didn't expect it to be this complicated!" he said.

"They're aliens from another dimension, what did you expect?! A big round ball with a lit fuse that said _**BOMB?!**_ " I shouted, exasperated. A few minutes later, he still couldn't get it. Miwa looked back at the bomb, and her worried expression turned to an annoyed one. "As if our night couldn't get any worse." she said.

I looked over. She was right, because standing there, was Bradford and Xever! Really?

A battle quickly broke out. It was pretty hard. Bradford and Xever were angrier than any other time that we fought them. But, just as Donnie disarmed the bomb, the battle ended with a shocking twist.

Bradford and Xever were back to back. We had cornered them. Bradford sent a nasty glare at us. "It's over. We've won for the last time." said Miwa. "Well, if we're doing down, we're taking you with us!" shouted Bradford, and to our shock, he plunged his sword into the mutagen bomb.

I pulled Donnie and Bri behind my back. Miwa did the same with Mikey and Raph. And as we watched, Bradford and Xever, were washed away, in a river of mutagen. I felt like it was, but wasn't, the last time we would see them.

Well, that didn't matter. They were gone. We decided to head home.

But just when we got going, I heard the voice that from that night on, would forever haunt my nightmares.

" Your skills are impressive...but they will _not save you_."  
 **  
**Miwa's POV.

That voice...that voice...I've heard it before! And not for a pleasant reason.

"Leo, it's him!" I whispered to Leo. My younger siblings eyes went wide. "The **Shredder**?" Donnie whispered in horror. "Well it's definitely _a_ shredder." Raph said.

Raph was right. The man had a helmet with blades on it, and metal things on his hands with retractable blades. His cape blew in the wind behind him. Even though his face was partially covered, we could see that the right side of his face was badly burned. His left eye was black, and his right eye was faded gray, with a white pupil. Both eyes were dark and cold. The look on his face, was pure hatred.

"It must be a very interesting story, how Hamato Yoshi came to teach ninjutsu to two girls, and for mutant turtles. Perhaps I'll let one of you _live_ long enough to tell it!"

With that, we attacked. But from the start, things weren't going well. First, Raph got knocked into an electric sign, and got electrocuted. Luckily, it looked like he lived. Then, Leo and Bri ran to attack, but quickly got knocked away. Donnie managed to nearly get knocked unconscious when Shredder hit him in the head with his own staff, and Mikey nearly got knocked off the building! Then, Shredder turned to me. We raised our weapons, but when he saw me, he froze in shock. At first, I was confused. Then, I knew exactly why he stopped.

He lowered his blades. "You...look just like your Mother." he said. Then, his face hardened. "Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll spare your life."

What?! He'd keep me alive (and Mother if he ever found out), but kill the rest of my family? I don't think so. I was about to raise my tanto again, but a voice cut me off.

"Get...away...from Karai!" shouted Bri, who was tiny compared to Shredder. He laughed. "It looks like the weakest pupil wants to die first…" he said, drawing his blades.

What happened next, will never get out of my head.

Suddenly, a huge flash of blinding turquoise light hit our eyes, and we shielded them. Shredder shouted in surprise, and when the light cleared, standing in Bri's place, was a wolf!

It was a small she-wolf, with strawberry colored fur, and huge green eyes. And she looked even angrier then Shredder! But, the eyes. Could it be…

"What?!" shouted Shredder, but before he could say anything else, it lunged at his head!

Shredder began running around wildly, with the wolf/Bri (by now I was certain that it was her, and that this had to do with her powers) clinging onto his head. He tried to shake her off, but she clung on tighter. Finally, he pulled her off, and she tumbled to the ground.

Another flash of light, and Bri was back. She was panting, infuriated. Shredder stalked towards her with his blades drawn. She flung her arms in his direction and screamed. The biggest gust of wind I've ever felt flew directly at Shredder. I grabbed onto a sign on top of the building and held on tight. Mikey went flying past, and Donnie and I had to grab his arms to keep him from flying off the building. I looked behind me to see that Leo and Raph had followed our example.

Shredder had actually almost flown clean off the roof, and if he hadn't thrust his blades into the roof, the wind would have succeeded.

This went on for another minute, until Bri eventually got tired, and the wind stopped. Shredder climbed onto the roof again, then wickedly grinned. "You are powerful, little one. Perhaps, Karai _won't_ be the only one I take tonight."

Terror crossed Bri's face. We stepped in front of her. Shredder started walking to us, blades going for the kill.

I knew that we wouldn't be strong enough to fight this time. My siblings and I were bruised, and cut, and scraped, and battered all over. Our limbs and muscles ached, our hearts pounded, and our lungs were burning from panting too hard.

'This is it.' I said to myself. 'Be brave…' Then, we heard a gasp.

The most hideous creature I'd ever seen climbed onto the roof. It looked like a mutant fish. "Help... _me…_ " it wheezed. I knew that voice. It was Xever!

"What is this?!" Shredder said. I extended my arms in front of my younger siblings and we backed away. A huge mutant akita dog pulled itself up next to what used to be Xever, and I could tell that that must be Bradford. That was when we made our escape.

"Xever?! Bradford?!" we could hear Shredder ask in shock. "In here!" Bri whispered, pointing to an open dumpster. We got in and closed to top. By then, It was too late for Shredder to get us. On the roof, we heard his shout.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Raph's POV.

"You are all, very lucky."

Leo had just finished telling Splinter what happened. I had already had my injuries tended to by Mother (who had panicked when we came home hurt), and she was currently working on Donnie.

"He was just so fast." said Mikey.

"Yeah." Donnie said from where he was sitting. "It was like he was everywhere at once. Ouch!" That last part was when Mother started cleaning out a cut. He looked back at April, who had come back to the lair a while ago. She was sitting behind him, with her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head down.

Mother stood up. "Alright, that's the last straw." Sensei's eyes widened. "Tang Shen, I've already told you, if Saki knows about me, think about how dangerous it would be for you!"  
What? What were they talking about?

"No Yoshi, do not try to stop me again. If Saki wants to hurt my children, he'll have to go through me first." Mother said. "What are you saying?" I asked. Mother turned on her heel, and walked into the dojo. We heard rustling noises. Sensei did a facepalm. "She is stubborn." he muttered.

My siblings and I watched, waiting for her to come out. When she did, I drew in a sharp breath. Strapped to her belt, was a quiver full of arrows, and hanging over her shoulder, was a bow!

"It is time, that I came out of retirement." said Mother.

Donnie's jaw dropped. Leo walked up to her. "Mother, are you **sure**? It's been fifteen years since you-"

He was cut off when Splinter held up his hand. "If your Mother wants to come back, then you should allow her. But, this is serious. It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away. So prepare yourselves, all of you."

"Because as of this moment...we are, _at war_ "

 **A/N.  
Oooooooooo, looks like Shredder came into play. Bri's powers are going to be used more in the next couple of chapters, so look forward to that. Also, in the next chapter, the Hamatos gain a strong, wise, scaly ally.  
Stay tuned! ;)**


	7. Expanding the team

A/N.  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
OMG, 10 reviews already! This is awesome.  
Thank you so much to everyone who is following, favorited, and commented on my story, especially bajy! By the way, I'm so sorry that this took so long! I was busy with Thanksgiving and Christmas (obviously), and then I saw the national tour of the broadway musical Wicked (which is incredible by the way, you should go see it), then there was all kinds of crazy stuff going with school, and it dominated my time. But I'm back now, so don't worry. Now, let's get to the lair.

At the lair…

Donnie: Baylee, you got a phone call. *Donnie hands me the T-phone.* It's from your sister.

Baylee: Hello?... What?! What do you mean you can't get here?! I promised everyone that you'd be here this time! *Pause.* Luna… Okay, okay, just get here fast. Bye.

Leo: What's going on?

Baylee: My sister's late. But don't worry, she'll be here by the end of the chapter.

Miwa: Aww, man!

Baylee: By the way, I'm just gonna end the challenge thing, because nobody's doing it. So I'm just going to say it. Donnie is my favorite turtle, and Leo is Luna's favorite.

*Donnie and Leo blush.*

Baylee: Also, I'm going to start a Q&A and Dares.

Mikey: Cool!

Baylee:You can ask me in the comments. For example:

Bri: Do you think Apritello is ridiculous?

Donnie: Hey!

Baylee: Nope. APRITELLO ALL THE WAY!

Donnie: Thanks!

Baylee: Yeah, something like that. It will be posted on the other TMNT fanfiction page as well as this one. It'll be the exact same story, on two different TMNT fanfiction pages at the exact same time! Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. Oh, I almost forgot: Be warned. There is a GIGANTIC SPOILER FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER AT THE END OF THIS ONE! One that some people might not like, but I decided to do it anyways.

Enjoy!

Expanding the team.  
Miwa's POV.  
The last six days have been pretty interesting.

The night Shredder attacked, every one of us had been kept awake with nightmare after nightmare, especially Splinter. After this really bad one where the Shredder killed us and took Tang Shen for himself, Sensei decided that we weren't ready to face Shredder again and attempted to put us on training 24/7, but Mother quickly talked him out of it.

Meanwhile, Bradford (or Dogpound, which is what Mikey calls him now that he is a mutant dog) was causing trouble on the surface, including trying to pour a dangerous chemical into the sewers to flush us out, and stealing April's phone to try and locate the lair. Thank goodness we foiled both of those attempts.

Then, this particular incident happened after the phone incident.

It happened while we were watching Space Heroes, that annoying show Leo is always watching since he was a kid. He knows every episode by heart. We were watching it because we had nothing else to do. Then, right in the middle of the episode, it got interrupted by a news report.

"I'm Joan Grody, with a sewer shocker!" said the announcer, Joan Grody. "Sewer worker attacked! By mutant?"

The camera switched screens to a sewer worker being interviewed. "It was like part man, reptile, and all monster! It jumped out of nowhere and attacked me!"

We all looked at Raph. He frowned. "Wasn't me." he said.

"Take a look at this terrifying footage." said Grody. A video started playing of the man that was interviewed, but we could clearly see something moving behind him.

"Now, most people think the sewers are dark and scary." started the worker. "But I can tell you, that's a lot of-" he stopped when he heard whatever was behind him. What followed was a series of punching noises and screaming. Then, the attacker came on-screen. And it definitely wasn't Raph. It was a huge mutant alligator!

"Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan? Find out next on: Grody, to the Max…" said Joan Grody, her voice slowing down to a stop.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Donnie. Leo stood up. "The last thing we need is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers!" he said. "Or some news crew down here looking for it." said Raph. Leo nodded. "We need to take down this guy ourselves."

Donnie started rewinding the report. "I think I saw a tunnel number." he said. "Wait, right there!" said Bri, who had come in while we were watching the report. "Tunnel 281." said Donnie. "Let's go." said Leo. Tunnel 281, here we come.

Mikey's POV.  
We walked for a while until we came to the tunnel (I forgot the number). Leo and Donnie moved the police tape out of the way and Raph went in. Bri took my hand. We walked in. "I got you little sis." I said. She smiled, a little less afraid.

Down the tunnel, we eventually found the big gator mutant, but to our surprise, he was fighting the Kraang!

They were jumping all over him and blasting their lasers at him, trying to hold him down but he was resisting pretty well. He looked really strong. Hey, maybe I can make friends with him! I hope he likes pizza.

The Kraang were getting beat, badly. One of the aliens jumped out of their robot body and scurried away. "Man, I never thought I would ever feel sorry for the Kraang." said Donnie.

Hey, that was mean! This gator was fighting the Kraang, and so were we! So he counts as an ally!

The Kraang had now pulled out some strange looking tasers and were zapping the gator with them. Then, they demanded to know where something called the powercell was. "Never!" he shouted, which led to more zapping.

I decided that was enough. I pulled on Raph's arm. "Come on! We gotta help him!" Raph pulled his arm back. "I think gotta is a strong word." Leo stepped in. "Mikey, we don't know anything about this guy. He could be even more dangerous than the Kraang!"

Bri walked over to stand next to me. "Come on! Aren't we supposed to be heroes?!" she asked Leo. I smiled, knowing that at least one of my siblings was on my side.

"Bri's right. That gator needs our help! We're not gonna wait around for you cowards!" I said. With that, I charged into battle with my little sister at my side.

Eventually, our older sibling's caved in and rushed out there as well, and the battle was done quickly. "What do we do now?" asked Donnie once the last of the Kraang retreated. "Now we leave before more Kraang show up!" whispered Leo. Miwa nodded. "Let's go." she said.

I ran to the (unconscious) gator's side. "We can't just leave him here! What if more Kraang show up?" I asked. I was not about to leave this guy behind.

"Well, what do you want to do, take him back to the lair?" asked Leo. Ok, apparently he didn't get that I wasn't kidding, so I did the only thing I could do.

Puppy-dog eyes.

Ahhhhhhhhhh, so cute!

"Oh no, oh no! Did-Did you see what he did to those Kraang droids?! We are not taking that monster home with us!" shouted Leo.

"He's not a monster! He's a Kraang-crushing mutant alligator monster." Then my eyes widened as I realized what I said. "I said monster, didn't I?" I said. The other nodded in agreement, minus Bri. "Well, Mikey and I are taking him home, and there's nothing you can do about it." said Bri.

With that, Bri and I started pulling on him. Only problem was, he was a bit too big to carry.

"Donnie...you don't happen to have a fork-lift, do you?" I asked. Leo sighed, then motioned for the rest of my siblings to help. Alright!

Bri's POV.  
Let's just say that when we got home, it wasn't exactly a picnic.

The real trouble started while the gator was still out cold, when Donnie attempted to chain it up. When an argument hand broken out between me and Donnie (chains...really Donnie?), it woke up, and grabbed Donnie by the face. That went on for a few minutes, until Leo got a taser (don't ask) from Donnie's lab, and knocked it out again. That was when our parents came out to see if we were okay.

"What is going on in here?" demanded Splinter. Mother gasped when she saw the gator.

"Sensei, Mikey and Bri made us bring that monster home, and it attacked us!" said Raph. Bri growled. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not a monster!"

"Raphael." said Sensei. "There is no more dangerous monster than a lack of compassion." The gator growled menacingly in his sleep. "My mistake." said Splinter. Hey!

"Bri's right!" said Mikey. "Sensei, he was fighting the Kraang, and so are we! He needs our help!"

It only took a few minutes for us to explain the entire story (with Donnie angrily saying that the gator had him by the face). By the time we were done, both of our parents looked surprisingly pleased. "Hmmm, I see. You both made a wise decision, Michelangelo and Brianna."

We grinned at the others, whose jaws had dropped in shock. "Yes, I never thought I would hear myself say that either." said Sensei. Mother frowned. "Yoshi…" she started. "Alright, alright, I take that last part back." said Sensei. Mother turned back to us. "Now, what was it the Kraang wanted again?"

"The needed something called a powercell." said Leo. "Michelangelo, you must stay here and try to befriend him, so we could know more about what the Kraang are up to. Miwa, you and your Mother also stay here and keep an eye on him. The rest of you, go locate this powercell. We need him to tell us more about it-"

"To uncover the Kraang's plot!" I finished for him. He smiled. "Thank you for that Brianna."

"But, we're still chaining him up, right?" Donnie asked nervously. I growled again. Seriously, what a coward.

"Yes. Like I said, I am compassionate, not insane." said Sensei.

Leo's POV.  
Later, Bri, Raph, Donnie and I were digging around in the Kraang-droid remains. But we couldn't find anything resembling a powercell. Not to mention we had to things slowing us down. One, we didn't know what this powercell thing looked like exactly. Two, Raph and Bri kept fooling around, which won as the bigger problem in a landslide. It wasn't until Bri found a pool of sewer water did we really start getting somewhere.

"Now, if an alligator wanted to hide something, where would he put it?" I asked Donnie. He immediately went into nerd mode. "I'm thinking underwater." he said. "Alligators love to drag their prey to the bottom of swa-HEY!"

That last part, was because Raph pushed him into the water. Good thing too, he was getting a little annoying. "Thanks." I said to Raph. "Don't mention it." he answered. "Especially not to Mother." he added quickly.

Donnie came back up. "Hey, this pool is deeper than it looks, it keeps going." he said. I stood up. "Well, sounds like we should- AHHHH!

That last part was because Raph pushed me into the water. "Way ahead of you." he said, before Bri pushed him into the water. Donnie and I laughed. Then, we noticed Bri getting ready to jump in. "Sorry Bri, you can't come." Donnie said.

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, we have to go underwater for a long time for this. And you, can't breath underwater." said Donnie. Well, that was true, but I think the main reason was that Donnie wanted to lose Bri was so she couldn't pester him the entire time.

"Oh yes I can." said Bri. "Oh really? How?" Donnie said mockingly. Bri dove underwater and we followed. She stopped, then made a motion with her mouth as if trying to blow a bubble. And believe in or not, she did! Right out of her mouth! It grew to about as big as a beach ball, and stayed on her mouth. It looked as if her wind powers, had provided her a breathing source. Donnie looked dumbfounded as Bri stuck her tongue out at him. I rolled my eyes and motioned for my little siblings to follow me.

With that, we swam down the long tunnel…

Miwa's POV.  
"Mikey, Mother, he's awake!" I shouted

True to my words, the gator was awake, and thrashing around, trying to break the chains that Donnie out on, which held him to the wall. Not to mention that he was roaring, loudly. I covered my ears as Mikey, Mother and I ran over. Mikey was carrying a large pot full of liquid. "Well, look who's awake." he said. The gator snapped his jaws at him.

"You. Set me free!" he said said in a deep, raspy voice.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about the chains. My little sister and I didn't want to put them on, but my older siblings said I had to keep them on in case you go crazy again." said Mikey. The gator glared at us. "Who are you all?! What am I doing here?!" he demanded.

That was when I decided to step in. "My name is Miwa Hamato. This is my little brother Michelangelo, and this is our Mother. We're trying to help you." Once again, all he did was snap his jaws. "We saved you from the Kraang!" Mikey chimed in.

Suddenly, the gator seemed to go nuts at the mention of them. "KRAANG!" he roared, trying to break the chains even more. He was flailing around like crazy. Suddenly, he swung his tail at Mother, desperate to attack something. "LOOK OUT!" me and Mikey shouted at her at the same time.

Mother quickly took warning and dropped to the floor just as it swung over her head. She then jumped up, and the next time it came at her, hit it away. After that, she grabbed it, and pinned it to the ground. Just then, the gator seemed to calm down.

"That was awesome!" I shouted. Mother smiled. "Thank you." she said, coming to stand by me. "Mikey cautiously went over to the gator. "Hey, it's okay. We brought you here to get better. And nothing will heal you faster than my world famous, pizza-noodle soup!" he said, pulling a wooden spoon out of the pot he was carrying, and holding it out to the larger figure.

Oh dear. Leave it to Mikey to come up with some strange concoction that will surely not end well. The gator slurped up the soup (MIkey was still holding the spoon, which made the scene look absolutely ridiculous) and Mikey cringed, expecting a bad reaction. To our surprise, the gator licked his lips and smiled. "This, is the best thing I ever tasted." he said. Mikey's face lit up. "All right!" he shouted. "Finally, someone likes my cooking!"

With that, he sat down in front of the gator, and started spooning out more soup. Mother and I went to sit on either side of Mikey.

"So," said Mikey after the gator had finished eating. "What's your name anyway?"

The gator frowned. "I do not have one." Mikey looked shocked. "You don't have a name?!" Then, he stood up, smiling. "Well, today's your lucky day, because I'm a genius at naming stuff!" he said brightly.

After thinking for a minute, and looking over the gator for inspiration, he said "Your head is kinda leathery."

Suddenly, I got a great idea. I went up and whispered it into Mikey's ear. After listening, he nodded in approval, then turned back to the gator. "Leatherhead! What do you think?"

The gator nodded. "Leatherhead it is." he said. Then, he smiled. "Thank you."

Then, Mikey's face got serious. "So, I've been wanting to ask, why did you got all crazy on my brother Donnie?"

"Your brother?" Leatherhead asked. Then, it looked like he remembered something and his smile faded fast. Mother noticed this and went over. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"There are times," Leatherhead said, "When I lose control. When I awaken from it, I am horrified, by what I have done. A monster like me, deserves to be chained."

"You're not a monster. Don't ever think about yourself like that." I said.

"Yeah. Maybe you think you're a monster because everyone treats you that way." said Mikey.

Leatherhead grinned brightly. "You, are wise beyond your years Michelangelo." he said.

Um, that actually wasn't true, but before I could protest, Mother stopped me. "Just go with it." she said.

Donnie's POV.  
Well, when we finally came out of the water deep in the sewers, we figured out pretty fast that I wasn't gonna be easy getting this powercell thing.

For starters, there was a little incident where Leo, Bri and I thought that Raph had been decapitated (Do. Not. Ask.). After seeing that he was okay, we then saw that the place had at least fifty death traps! That sent us on a long and terrifying run through the sewers where we were nearly speared, chopped in half, crushed, decapitated again, and so many more that I couldn't possibly name right now.

After that, we decided to rest.

"Wow!" said Bri. "Just wait until the others back at home hear about what just happened back there. That was awesome!"

"NO! It was not awesome! Did you even realize how many times we nearly got killed?!" I asked. She grinned. "Yeah, I just didn't care." Wow, there must really be something wrong with her mind. "You're crazy." I told her.

Her jaw dropped, and she looked pretty insulted. I smirked. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" said Raph and Leo, again.

"That does it!" shouted Bri. And without warning, she tackled me! I tried to shove her off, but for an eleven-year-old, she's pretty strong. Which you might have already seen on occasion. We were both now in an ultimate wrestling match, and I didn't really know how it was gonna end, until something ended it for us.

In the commotion, Bri had kicked a few of the bricks in the wall. She must have done the right ones, because a second later, a portion of the wall slid away.

And behind it, was the powercell.

It looked a bit like a mutagen canister, but instead of mutagen inside it, there was a pink crystal. "This thing's putting out some power." I said, going to touch it.

Big mistake. In three seconds flat, I found myself shocked, and then blasted into the wall behind us. Bri began to laugh so hard she almost cried.

"Why am I the one who always has to touch the weird Kraang stuff?!" I ask. Seriously, why me?!

Mikey's POV.  
It's too bad that the peace didn't last long.

While the others were gone, Mother, Miwa, and I figured out that the word "Kraang", was some kind of really bad word to Leatherhead, and that he got really angry every time someone said it. We decided that from then on, we wouldn't say it in front of him.

Then, when the did get home with the powercell thingy, when Donnie showed it to Leatherhead, he went completely bananas! He started attacking not just Donnie this time, but my entire family! It got pretty bad, until Sensei stepped in and threw Leatherhead out of the lair. After that, he ran off. I went after him (I didn't have time to bring Bri with me), until I found him in an abandoned subway car.

"Leatherhead, what's the big idea man?!" I asked. Leatherhead frowned. "You should not be here." he said in an upset voice. "I trusted you." I said. "And then you freaked out and attacked my entire family! I thought we were friends."

"I warned you, that there is a dangerous side of me that I cannot control. And that is why I must be alone." he said. Suddenly, the door opened behind us. It was my siblings! "Leatherhead, get away from Mikey, or we'll turn you into the world's ugliest suitcase!" shouted Raph. "No!" said Bri, running to protect him and me.

"Please! I mean him no harm." said Leatherhead. "It was the Kraang that made me this way."

"What?" asked Bri.

"Yes." said Leatherhead. "I was raised by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered me, and dumped me in the sewers. The Kraang found me, and took me to their dimension. They mutated me, and subjected me to horrible experiments, but they could not break my spirit! Six months ago, I escaped through the portal that the Kraang use to travel to earth, and stole this." he said, holding up the powercell.

"What do they use it for?" asked Donnie.

"It powers the portal." said Leatherhead. "Without it, no Kraang can enter, or leave this dimension. I swore to keep it away from them, and spare this world from their evil, even at the cost of my own life!"

Suddenly, Bri glanced out the window and yelped. "Guys, we've got trouble!" she shouted. I rushed to the window. It was the Kraang! "The Kraang!" I shouted in alarm. Leatherhead roared in anger. Leo and Bri barricaded the doors, but the just got in other ways.

"We've got to get out of here!" shouted Leo, ducking as Bri blasted a droid away with her powers. "Donnie, can you get this subway car running?" he asked frantically.

"This track is dead, there's no electricity!" Donnie protested.

"What about the powercell? Can you use that?" he said.

"I might be able to hook it up to the motor!" Donnie answered. "But I'll need time!"

Leather head stood to full height. "I'll get you time!" he said. Then, he went over to me. "My friend, you have trusted me, now I, am trusting you." he said, giving me the powercell. Then, he jumped out of the car, and started fighting the Kraang. "Come on! We've gotta move! shouted Miwa. I tossed the powercell to her, who then gave it to Donnie. In no time flat, he had it up and running.

Suddenly, we were flung forwards really fast. The subway car started going at least a thousand miles an hour! Well, maybe not a thousand, but you get what I mean.

We were all being pushed to the back of the car by force, and screaming our heads off. Then, it stopped. We all got out. "Where are we?" asked Leo. "According to my calculations," started Donnie, then he sniffed the air and cringed. "Sewage plant."

"It's as beautiful as they say!" I said. And boy, was I right. After that, we took the car back home. Oh man, just wait until Mother and Sensei heard about what happened!

Nolan's POV.  
"Well, that was fast." I said.

We had just finished watching the events in the sewers unfold on the camera system that Jacob and Cassie put in.

"So V, what do we do know?" I asked our leader.

She tended to stay in the shadows a lot, but we all already knew that she was a mutant. She was also the head of our group, the SMLA. I was her second in command, and the youngest of the group. We were watching the turtles. A smile formed on her face.

"Nolan, it's time we took matters into our own hands." she said. "In a few days, I want you to find them, and befriend them. Get their trust. If we want to defeat the Kraang and stop their invasion, the Hamato family's trust is the one thing we need by then." she said, looking at the Kraang technology that made up her left arm. "The Kraang are going to pay for a lot of things, including the loss of my arm."

I nodded. "Okay, though when they do find out about you, they're gonna be pretty shocked."

She grinned. "Let's not worry about that just yet." she said. "Let's just worry about this."

"What happens if we do succeed?" I asked.

"What else? We get rid of the evil in the world," she started, then rewound one of the camera's to a picture of Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey and finished her sentence.

"And I get my brothers back. After fifteen years apart, we'll finally be reunited once more…"

A/N.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yes, I just did that!

I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and let you take a good guess at who that was! And now, let's get back to the lair…

Bri: Finally, she's here!

Donnie: You better not have put a bunch of glitter over the doorway again!

In comes...Luna! She has long half red-half black hair that's split up into pigtails and bright green eyes. She's wearing an orange dress that has no sleeves and knee high leather boots with dark brown mud colored laces. She also has on an amethyst choker necklace with a teardrop shaped topaz in the middle. Finally, she had a leather jacket tied around her waist.

Baylee: Well, it took you long enough. How are you?

Luna: Great! I'm so glad to have been introduced to all your fans!

Baylee: Well, I don't have many fans yet, but hopefully, I'll get more people reading this! Anyways, that's all for now, but next chapter, in comes the hilarious, goofy, Pulverizer. But, will we learn more about this strange group? Well…

Stay tuned! ;) 


	8. Within Familiar Minds

**A/N.  
Before anything else...I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! I WAS EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, AND A BUNCH OF THINGS AT HOME, AND SEEING CATS THE MUSICAL ON BROADWAY (best show ever to exist)! PLUS, I AM NOT DEAD (some people just say that if they haven't updated for a long time, and I felt tempted to say it, lol)! Another reason I haven't been updating this is because I have another story up, and it's a crossover. If you click on my profile and go into the stories I have published, you can read that if you want.**

 **Okay, now I know I said that the Pulverizer was next, but after giving it some thought, I just decided it would be easier to just drop him entirely. Sorry! I feel kind of sad about that too. Now, for this chapter (by the way, thank you bajy, you rock for suggesting this in the first place) I will do the episode 'I Monster.'**

 **Now, something very cool, there are going to be new OCs! And, last chapter, you saw a character named 'V'. I'm going to let you guess until next author's note at the end of the chapter, then the big reveal about who she is! Now, some of you may not like this addition (because this wasn't a very liked character), but I hope my fans react positively to this change to the storyline (and all the other awesome stuff that comes with it). Also, there are three plot reveals in this chapter, I will mark them like this:  
1). First reveal.  
2). Second reveal.  
3). Third reveal.**

 **Okay, enough of that, on with the chapter!**

 **And as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Within Familiar Minds...  
** _(Nolan's POV)_  
"Okay, Nolan. I want you to witness this." said V.

We were both standing in the makeshift control room, watching the cameras for the lair. Now, I don't want to say we were stalking or anything, but V wanted to watch these guys like a hawk. She only gave me bits and pieces of what was going on, but I still couldn't figure it out. Heck, I'm twelve! How am I supposed to decode something like this?

"Okay. Nolan, do you see Donnie right there?" V asked. I looked, and sure enough, there was Donnie. "Yeah, I see." I said. V looked down at her arm once again. She had lost that arm where she grew up. V grew up in a Kraang facility, where she spent her life as a guinea pig for their experiments. Anyways, she lost her whole left arm in a freak accident at the facility, and gained a strange connection with them when the Kraang-bot arm was put in place of the missing one. As a matter of fact, she had some kind of strange power. But she didn't use it much.

V looked back up at the screen. "Now, this is what I've been waiting to do for a long time now. Though, I do feel sorry for Donnie about what he's going to have to go through...Okay, let's begin."

She touched the middle of her metal palm and the entire arm glowed purple with Kraang tech. As freaky as it was, I was intrigued. "Donnie, from now on, everything will be different." V began. "Once you meet me, I will explain everything. Why strange things have been happening, why there was so much pain...everything. I'm so sorry I had to do this, but it had to be done sooner or later, and this was the best time. Until the invasion begins...good luck…"

 _(Raph's POV)  
_ "The hand that punched Splinter! You know you can never wash this again, right?" said Mikey, holding up Leo's right hand.

We had been training a few minutes earlier, and Leo _actually beat Sensei!_ It's very rare when he does. Bri giggled. "Can I touch it?" she asked. Leo sighed and held out his hand. She grasped his hand in hers and gasped in awe. "Donnie! Get over here you moron and look at the famous hand!" Donnie, who was standing behind her, gave another one of his death glares.

"Bri, why have you made it your life mission to make my perfectly good life miserable?!" he shouted at her in exasperation. Bri grinned. "I don't really know. It's just a hobby I took up."

"Well, I don't think it's funny! Remember what you did to me last week?!" Donnie shouted at her.

Oh, right. That was awesome...

 _(Flashback)  
_ "MOTHER!" we heard from Donnie's room.

"Uh oh." said Leo. Bri began to look pretty smug. Mother looked at her. "Okay young lady, what did you do to your brother?"

"See for yourself!" she said happily as Donnie raced into the kitchen. I nearly choked on breakfast I was laughing so hard.

Donnie was covered in pink and purple paint, and sparkles! And written on his forehead, was the words 'This work is courtesy of Brianna Hamato.'

"Mother! Look what she did to me!" Donnie shouted. Bri, Mikey, and Leo were also doubled over in fits of laugher, but Miwa hurried over with a worried expression. She pulled Donnie out of the kitchen and motioned for mother to follow.

Before she left the room, Mother sent a glare at Bri. "Brianna Hamato, this paint better not be permanent, or so help-"

"Mother, I think she used permanent paint!" shouted Miwa from the other room. Mother sent a death glare. "I'll deal with your punishment later. No one move from this spot until I get back!" Then she left.

We all stared at the entryway to the kitchen with bugged out eyes. Then Mikey turned to the rest of us and whispered "She's scary when she's mad, am I right?"

"You tell me." I whispered back.

 _(End of Flashback)_

Donnie continued. "And why are we making such a big deal out of Leo's _hand_ anyways? Now that I look at it, it's kinda stupid if you…" he trailed off suddenly. He stumbled backwards and grasped his forehead. A panicked expression formed on his face. Miwa looked concerned.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" she asked. Donnie groaned. "I feel sick…" he trailed off, before collapsing to his knees, and throwing up all over the floor! Bri yelped and leapt away. "You almost splattered my boots!" she shouted.

We didn't even pay any attention to her (though that was really insulting what she just said). We were a bit preoccupied with Donnie.

"Are you okay?!" I asked. I didn't get it. Why didn't he tell us he was sick?! He always told us about this stuff! "I wasn't feeling sick before…" he said faintly. His eyelids began to droop. "MOTHER!" yelled Miwa.

 _(Nolan's POV)_  
Mostly when I'm walking home, I'm very deep in thought. My friends were heading to their own homes too. Well, three of them anyway. Cassie, Peyton, and Ginger. The three of them were a trio of best friends, who were the first to discover V and Jacob, along with me.

Cassandra Barrilton was the head of them. She was fourteen, and has a very crazy life. Cassie was born in Canada, but orphaned not long after. Luckily, she was adopted by a woman named Rebecca Barrilton, who took her to the city. Since then, she's lived here, and has seven little siblings (also adopted)! Four brothers and three sisters, and she's the oldest. It gets a little chaotic, so she spends most of her time with her friends. She has shoulder length blond hair that she always keeps in a braid, and shiny hazel eyes. She wears a long-sleeved green shirt, a brown skirt, black leggings, and dark blue sneakers.

Peyton Shaman is the youngest of the three, and the only one of them born in and from the city. Peyton is very calm and gentle. She spends her time helping out at animal shelters and homeless shelters. Her hobby is ice-dancing, and she's a pro. She has long black hair that she keeps down, and light brown eyes. She wears a short-sleeved navy blue dress, white tights, and black flats. She is also fourteen, and lives with her parents and older brother Sam not far from here.

Ginger Mill only arrived here about six months ago. Ginger was born in Australia, the daughter of a famous doctor (her mother, Alexis Mill), and believe it or not, a movie director (her father, Derek Mill)! Ginger had even had a few small parts as extras in a few of her father's movies, which is awesome. Her favorite thing in the whole world is acting, and when she saw the Australian version of _Wicked_ back at her home country, she decided to be an actress. Pure luck, because that was right about the time her parents decided to move here. So Ginger, her mom and dad, and her little sister Willow arrived in the city not long after. She has long brown hair that's always in two braids, and dark brown eyes, playful and silly. She wears melon pink overalls, an orange t-shirt, and brown mary-janes.

Now, this was when I came in. Allow me to fully tell my story. My name is Nolan Starford. I am twelve, going on thirteen on March 9th. I have hair the color of sand, and gray eyes. I live with my mom and dad, and have three little siblings. Two sisters and a brother. Triplets, all at the age of one.

Yeah, life can get pretty tough for me.

Anyways, Cassie had signed up to be part of a club that tutors middle-schoolers and other high-schoolers last year in April. And unfortunately, I was failing social studies, so she was assigned to tutor me. On our last day of her tutoring me, we had found Jacob hiding under a bush, trying to go unseen. When he got away, we followed him. And he lead us straight to V.

They were starving, cold, in need of shelter. And because V is a mutant, none of those options are possibilities. So, Cassie and I decided to help them out, and we hid them in the best place we could think of; the sewers. And they told us their story.

They had grown up together, best friends, inside a Kraang facility. Jacob was a human, born inside the facility, but he had strange powers too. He could sense things no one else could, and had strange visions of a girl with red hair and blue eyes, which we later found out was his sister. He has green eyes, and blonde hair that's almost white, like his mother. He wears a white t-shirt, brown leather jacket, black jeans, and black and white sneakers.

V was not born at the facility. She was born at a pet store, as a normal baby turtle. The third of five siblings, one of which was her own younger twin, and she was the only female. Her four brothers were adopted right after they were born, by a nice couple and their baby daughter, leaving V with just her mother. Her name was Camilla Violet. She had beautiful maroon eyes and a kind smile.

The next morning, they woke up to find that they had been abducted from the store, and when the Kraang saw that they were awake, they mutated them both immediately. After a year, when V was one, and Jacob was two, their mothers (who were good friends at that point) escaped, but were forced to leave V and Jacob behind. With both of their mothers gone, they were subjected to horrible experiments, one of which caused V to lose her arm after an accident. Two weeks before we found them they eventually outsmarted the Kraang and disappeared into the city. Peyton and Ginger followed Cassie one day after school, when we went to visit them, and we had to let them in on the secret.

That's when we formed our group, SMLA (a.k.a Support Mutant Lives Association). It's not a very good name, but it was the best we could think of. We believe that someday, somewhere in the distant future, mutants and humans could get along. That's V's greatest dream.

Suddenly, I felt something slam into me from behind me. "Sorry!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to say it wasn't their fault, and froze.

It was April O'Neil!

"Umm...are you okay? You're kinda staring." said April. "What? Oh, sorry! You just, look like someone I know." I lied. "Nolan, are you okay?" asked Peyton, running over with Cassie and Ginger. Ginger recognised April and pulled me aside. "OMG, it's April!" she said excitedly. "I know, but we have to keep a low profile here. We can't blow the SMLA's cover!" I said. She nodded firmly.

When we came back, we introduced ourselves, and that's when it happened.

A baby sewer rat had walked up to us. When April saw it, she smiled. We could tell she was close to Splinter, so I guess she liked rats. "Awww! Hi little guy, where's your family?"

Suddenly, Cassie looked up and screamed. "What?!" shouted Peyton. We looked up, and got the surprise of our lives! Streaming towards us, was a sea of sewer rats, all with glowing red eyes! "Sorry I asked!" shouted April. We all dropped whatever we were carrying (guess I won't be doing my ELA homework tonight) and ran for it.

"Nolan, what do we do?!" shouted Ginger. "We can't outrun them forever!" I desperately looked around. Ginger was exactly right, we couldn't run forever. Then, it hit me. What was the one place you could find the turtles on the surface?

"Come on! Everyone onto the rooftops!" I shouted. We scrambled up a fire escape, though April seemed a little confused that I had thought of the rooftops. I think it reminded her of the turtles. After that, we stopped to rest. "Are they following us?" I asked.

"They might." said Peyton. "Rats are smart like that. My dad's a psychologist, so he knows that kind of thing." April turned to look at her, surprised. "My dad's a psychologist too!"

"GUYS! Not the time, we've got trouble!" screamed Cassie. She was right. The rats were climbing up the fire escape!

We made a mad dash across the rooftops, screaming our heads off. While running, we passed an orange cat that was also running away from the horde of rats, hissing and spitting and swiping its claws at them. They pounced, toppling him over. "NO!" shouted Ginger. She bent down, scooped up the cat, and kept running with us.

"There's too many! Nolan, what do we do now?!" asked Cassie. By now, we were getting desperate. I glanced behind us. The rats were getting closer every second. Our time to flee was ticking down fast, and we had nowhere to go. Down on the streets, people were in full panic, screeching and running in every direction to get away from the foul sewer creatures. It was disgusting.

Suddenly, I had an idea. One that was so crazy, that I would most likely break my neck doing, and mom would ground me for the rest of my life for. But still, I did it anyways.

The next street lamp was coming closer with every flying step we took, and I got ready. With every nerve screaming in terror, I shouted one word to the rest of my friends:

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

One second, and we were flying through the air, still crying out in fear. When the lamp came close enough, I wrapped my limbs around it to break my fall. The others took my example (except for Ginger, who ended up landing tangled in the telephone wires a foot away, the orange cat still in her arms), and we all were hanging off the lamp safely.

But we weren't out of the woods yet. The rats that had been chasing us had gathered on the rooftops nearby to patiently wait for us to come back.

"Okay…..what do we do now?" asked Peyton. "Well, what else? Call for help!" I said. We tried calling down to the people on the street, but they were too frightened to even glance up at us. Gee, thanks NYC for being so un-generous. Just then, V's words rung back to me.

" _If there's one thing we need right now, it's the Hamato family's trust.'_

"April! Can you call anyone on your phone? None of us have ours right now!" I said. "Um, we do have our phones." Cassie whispered in my ear. "Just go with it. I have an idea!" I whispered back.

April looked as if she was caught between the most important decision of her life. Finally, she sighed and pulled out her phone. What she said next proved that my plan had worked, fast.

"Sensei's gonna kill me."

 _(Miwa's POV)  
_ Yup. Donnie was definitely sick.

By the time Mother ran in to see what was wrong, he was vomiting again, panting and shivering, and sweating. I have never seen him so terrified in his life. This was serious.  
Raph and Leo carried Donnie out to the couch, and Mother and I spent the next twenty minutes taking care of him.

This had really spooked me. None of my siblings have ever gotten really sick, so we didn't know how to handle this. All we could do at the moment was wait.

Right now, Sensei had headed back to the dojo to talk to April, after she had called Raph's phone saying that she had to talk to Splinter immediately. Bri and Mikey retreated to Bri's room, Raph and Leo were waiting at the dojo door to eavesdrop Sensei (which I knew they were going to get caught doing in a few seconds), and Mother and I were sitting on the couch with Donnie.

He looked awful. His olive green face was pale, a few beads of sweat were running down the sides of his head, his eyes were scrunched shut, and his teeth were clenched together in pain. Every now and then he would let out a small moan. Mother had placed a pillow under his head, and I had taken a rag, put it in cold water, and placed it on his forehead.

"Do you think he's going to be okay Mother?" I asked. Mother sighed. "To be honest Miwa, I'm not exactly sure. This is something I've never seen. As a matter in fact, I don't think anyones ever seen this kind of thing. This is bad Miwa, very bad."

This had me very scared. Was Donnie really going to be okay? There was no way anyone on the surface could help, so that was completely out of the question, and when Sensei saw what was wrong, he didn't saw it out loud, but I could just feel the cluelessness. He didn't know what to do. But if he didn't, who did?!

Just then, Sensei burst out of the dojo looking worried. "Michelangelo! Brianna!" he shouted. "I need everyone to come out here please!" Mikey and Bri jogged out of Bri's room. "What's wrong?" asked Mikey. "Is something wrong with Donnie?!"

"No, this is not about Donatello, though I am deeply concerned about his illness." said Sensei, sitting beside Donnie and me. Donnie moaned in pain.

"April just called me. There is something strange going on at the surface." he said. "The rats of the sewers are all emerging and terrorizing the civilians." What?! We all looked at each other in confusion and shock. Sewer rats didn't just do that! Something was up.

"April and four other teenagers are trapped up there and need to be brought here." finished Sensei. Donnie leapt up off the couch and we all jumped in surprise, yelping. "Sensei, I have to get to her!" shouted Donnie, but a few seconds later, he doubled over in pain, as if someone had just punched him. Mother shook her head. "Oh no, you're staying here young man."

Donnie looked helpless. "Sensei, you know how much I care about April. She's my... best friend! Yeah! I have to help her! She could be in real danger!" Sensei placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Donatello, I understand your affections for April, but you have grown very sick. You must stay here and rest."

Sensei was right. If Donnie went up there in his current state, that could ruin the whole mission. I could see his expression changing to a defeated one every passing second. "I understand your point Sensei." he muttered, just above a whisper. "Good. I would recommend you move to the dojo to rest. I have been feeling a bit light-headed myself, so I will be joining you in there to meditate shortly." said Sensei. With that, Donnie slowly walked off to the dojo.

"Now, Sensei," said Leo once the dojo doors had closed. "Did you say that four other teenagers were with April? What if they see us?!"

"It is alright, Leonardo. I gave April special permission to tell them our secret. She knows them from school, and they can be trusted." My siblings looked uncertain at first, but nodded.

"Alright!" said Raph as we were leaving. "Let's go kick some rat tails! Oh, wait. No offence, Sensei!"

 _(Leo's POV)  
_ True to Sensei's word, the streets were absolutely flooded with rats.

We were running across the rooftops, keeping a lookout for April. It's not hard to tell her apart from anyone else, with hair like hers. Eventually, we found her. She was dangling off the telephone wires with, indeed, four other teenagers, all on the wires as well. One appeared to be stuck, and her arms were clamped around a small orange cat. "April!" I shouted to get her attention. "We're here!" she turned around and a smile crossed her worried face. "Oh, thank goodness. We need help. Ginger's stuck!"

"Okay, let's do this nice and-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I shouted. Bri, Raph, and Mikey had all leapt onto the wires. They didn't even wait for Miwa or me! "I think this might start to become a regular thing." said Miwa as she and I jumped. A few seconds later, Miwa and April had jumped back to the rooftops and were waiting for us. "Come on, hurry!" shouted April.

One of the other four teens (the only boy, who looked about twelve), began to slowly slide down the lamppost he had grabbed onto for balance, and he began to scream, for waiting under him, was a sea of rats! Luckily, Bri had gone into action. "I've got you!" she shouted. She took out her Kunai, cut a wire, and swung down to get him. No less than two seconds later, they were safe. "I'm okay...I'm okay…" the boy reassured Bri over and over again, while trying to catch his breath. Bri was watching him with a strange expression on her face.

Meanwhile, Mikey had gone to rescue the girl who was stuck in the wires. When he got there, he began to pull her free, when she shouted, "Wait! We can't hurt the cat!"

Mikey looked down at the cat, and then back at the girl. I could swear, just for a second, that when he looked at her...his eyes had the same hint of wonder that Donnie had when he was around April. Now looking at Bri, she had the exact same look. Very gently, more than I had ever seen in him, Mikey untangled the girl, and got her to safety.

One of the two remaining girls began to screech. The wire she had been dangling from had broken, and she was swaying back and forth across the rats, who looked rather hungry. Panicked, Raph took out one of his sais, and held it out to her. "Grab on!" he shouted. The girl clung to it for dear life, and Raph pulled her to where everyone else was standing. He had the same look in his eyes.

That left one girl remaining. She looked terrified. I decided that I would help her. Taking the wire that Bri had swung on, I leapt out to get her. She grabbed on as I came by. I looked into her eyes as we got to safety-

And suddenly, the world around us went silent.

I couldn't see anything, but the girl. This _girl_! Oh my goodness, it was as if I had seen an angel! Her hair looked as if it had been woven into a beautiful braid made right out of gold, and her eyes were a gorgeous hazel, dark blue mixed with sea green. She was clutching me tightly, looking right into my eyes with what looked like the same wonder Mikey, Raph, and Bri had when they had seen the others.

I realized that this was exactly how Donnie felt when he saw April the first time, the night of our fifteenth Mutation Day. This was the rushing feeling, where his heart began to beat faster than ever, and his eyes had gotten dreamy glaze. The way he had fixated his vision on April.

He had been in love. And now...so was I.

When we were back at the rooftops, I finally found my voice and said something. "Um...hi!" She giggled. "Well, hi to you to." she said sweetly. Then, she leaned close to my ear and whispered "Thank you for saving me." I could feel the already blazing blush on my face grow bigger and redder by the second. "Your welcome. I'm Leonardo Hamato, but you can call me Leo." I said, holding out my hand. The girl grinned and shook my hand in return. "Cassandra Barrilton. But you can call me Cassie."

"Okay April, what's going on?! What's with all this disgusting vermin flooding the city?!" said Bri. April shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. But I do know that they're not doing this on purpose, because rats obviously don't do this kind of thing, like, ever. Something, or someone, is controlling every rat in the city."

Suddenly, my gut went ice cold as a thought pushed its way into my mind. "Wait, every rat in the city?..."

Miwa caught on right away and gasped in horror. "We have to get to Splinter!"

 _(V's POV)  
_ "Well, what do you know?" I asked Jacob, delighted. "Nolan got that task out of the way faster than I thought!"

My best friend squinted at the cameras as we watched the turtles and our friends, plus April, run through the sewers. "Is that April with them?!" asked Jacob in shock. I nodded. He stumbled back into a chair. "Whoa." I nodded again. "You're darn right, whoa. Now, can you sense what this whole 'rat' business is? I want to see where this is going, and I can't sense that kind of stuff like you can."

Jacob placed his fingers against his temples and concentrated. The room seemed to buzz and vibrate when he did. Suddenly, his eyes opened again, but this time, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. "What is it? What did you see?!" I asked. "They're all being controlled by a man who's been mutated with some kind of psychic control over them. He calls himself...The Rat King." He suddenly stood and started making his way to the entrance. "I have to go help them, their walking right into a trap! If Master Splinter is under The Rat King's control-"

"They can defend themselves!" I said, stopping him. "Leo, Mikey, and Raph are all ninjas remember? And I only didn't include Donnie because he's sick, remember? And let's not forget Miwa and Bri, plus April's being trained to be a kunoichi too!"

"April hasn't started yet! She's not ready!" he said. "And I'm not about to let my little sister **1).** get eaten alive by hungry rats!"

"They'll be fine." I said. "And I know you're worried about April, but she's going to be okay. Your sister is strong." He sighed, and sat back down. And that's when I stood up. "However, I'm going out."

"What?!" he said. But I had already walked out the door.

Once outside our own lair, I focused on connecting to a certain mind. "Splinter." I whispered. "There is something trying to take full control of your mind. His name is The Rat King. When the others get there, go with your wife, sons, and daughters (minus Donnie) to go stop him. Tell everyone else to stay in the dojo, and to keep an eye on Donnie please. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Once that was done with, I rushed in the the direction of the other lair for the first time ever. I had to get to my friends, but more importantly, I had to get to Donnie.

"Don't worry." I whispered into thin air, meant for Donnie. "I'm coming."

It was time, to meet my twin brother **2).**

 _(Cassie's POV)  
_ Once we were safe, we had gone down into the sewers to the lair, where Master Splinter was. We already knew about Splinter, and Tang Shen, and everything because V talked about them a lot.

The Hamato siblings were very nice and were exactly how V described them. Miwa was sixteen, and definitely the oldest of us (minus Jacob, who was her age), but she was sweet and caring. She had amber eyes, and long black hair which she kept in a bun. She was wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt, a white vest, black leggings, and black high-tops.

Bri, unfortunately, wasn't exaggerated by V, and immediately went to her room to plot pranks on us. I think I'll have to watch over my shoulder for her from now on. She had grass green eyes and strawberry blond/red hair (seriously, I couldn't tell if her hair was blond or red, but I just settled on mostly red) in two ponytails. She was wearing a light gray t-shirt, a cropped turquoise cardigan, a white skirt with tiny turquoise flowers, magenta leggings, and shoes that almost looked like ballet slippers.

I didn't really have time to describe the turtles, because most people know a lot about them (and I know I just broke the fourth wall, but I don't care really), but...Leo. Oh, _Leo!_ He was dreamy. I couldn't stop thinking about those sapphire eyes, that caring smile, that... _OMG._

He was amazing.

Once at the lair, April began explaining everything as we were herded into the dojo by Splinter, even though we all already knew about everything. The Hamato's joyfully embraced the fact that we weren't panicking, but were a bit confused about it at the same time. Well, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them, so we were good. For now.

After an hour, we just sat there silently in the darkness. The dojo was dark, but only because it was good for Donnie's head. Donnie had gotten very sick because of V's 'psychic connecting' thing, and V should be here in a few minutes to resolve that. Poor Donnie. His skin was so pale green now, it was starting to look yellow. Every now and then, he would roll over onto his side, clench his stomach and moan. April stayed by his side the whole time, looking extremely worried. To be honest, I was scared for the sick turtle as well.

Just then, we heard running footsteps. April jumped up and got into a fighting stance. The cat Ginger was holding let out a hiss. That wasn't good, because we could tell that it meant danger. We waited a few seconds, looking around to see if anything was going to sneak up on us (hopefully not).

Suddenly, we heard a sharp gasp from the other side of the room. It was Donnie. He was sitting up, looking down at his left hand in confusion. "Donnie, what are you doing sitting up?!" asked April, rushing over. "I-I-I don't know." he said. "All of the pain just, went away suddenly."

"So, you're good?" asked April. "Yeah." he answered. Suddenly, the floor began to shake under us. "I don't think you're good just yet…" I told Donnie. True to my word, he was grasping his forehead and whimpering. I don't think he even heard me. "Well, maybe it's not that!" said April. "Maybe Bri accidentally sent a tornado to torture New Jersey again, not that the first one was an accident, but, you get what I mean!" But despite me wanting to believe that, I simply couldn't. I could tell that something was about to happen, something big.

Suddenly, Donnie screamed. And in two seconds flat, we were all sprawled out onto the ground with the wind completely knocked out of us. I could barely breath it was so bad! When I sat up again, V was standing there. Everyone else was unconscious.

"V! What are you doing here?!" I asked. She never left her lair!

"I'm here on business." she said casually. She knelt down next to Donnie. "Is he okay?" I asked. "Yes, Donnie is fine." she placed her hand on his forehead, and closed her eyes. A red, glowing aura like light surrounded the mutant turtle. He moaned loudly. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay. I'm just taking away the pain. You'll feel better soon." V said. All she got in response was another moan. Despite the bizarre look to this scene, I said nothing. I just sat there watching, interested. "Look Donnie, I know it hurts, but everything's going to be okay." said V. We waited some more, and then the red aura faded. Donnie sighed peacefully in his sleep. "There. That feels better, right little brother?" she asked.

Okay, that got my attention! "Little brother?!" I asked. "Yes. And not just that." said V. She placed her false arm on Donnie's arm. They matched up immediately. "Donnie here is my biological twin brother."

What?! V had a twin?! This was too much to take in! I slightly rocked backwards, shocked. V giggled at my reaction, then looked down at her apparent twin. "Okay, let's see if this works."

She closed her eyes, and let the Kraang energy flood her fake arm. The arm glowed purple. Then, to my shock (again), Donnie's arm did the exact same thing, in the exact same pattern of light! "How did you do that?" I asked. "Easy. I gave some of my powers to him."

"Your powers?" I asked. "Yeah. The two of us are now psychically linked." she said with glee. "That-that's amazing!" I said. She smiled, proud of her work. Then her violet eyes turned serious. "You can't tell anyone in the Hamato family that I was here. Got it, Cassie?" I nodded. One good thing to know about me, I always kept a promise.

"Once everyone wakes up, and the rest of the Hamato's come back, give them a bit of a false explanation about what happened and pretend you don't know what it was. Then, when you leave, bring Nolan, Peyton and Ginger back to our lair to discuss what happened. They'll want an explanation about this, and the only person I've told so far is Jacob."

That was a lot of information, but I got it. "Okay V. I can tell you've got something big up your sleeve, and I love it when you do that."

"Of course." she said, walking into the light. This exposed her appearance fully. Her skin was a mint green, her shell a light tan, almost brown-blond. The mask she wore was so light blue it was almost white, and her violet colored eyes stood out brightly. It was times like this that our group felt empowered, and as I watched the female mutant turtle, I had hope that we would beat the Kraang, and Shredder, and everyone that was our enemies. "Either I've got something big planned…" she started, then pumped her fist into the air.

"Or my name isn't Venus de Milo! **(3** "

 **A/N.  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THAT JUST HAPPENED! I JUST BROUGHT VENUS DE MILO INTO THIS MADNESS, AND I'M LOVING THIS DECISION!**

 **Well, I hoped you loved this chapter, and when you're done reading, leave a review (shoutout to bajy for having the most reviews, you rock bajy!), favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	9. An Unexpected Power

**A/N.  
Hi again!**

 **First off...I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE AGAIN! I had to deal with school finally finishing up, and then I went to go see Broadway twice (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and CATS again! It was so amazing, just like the first time! So sad that it's closing in the winter though. I highly recommend it if you live around the area!). And then I went on a trip to Michigan to see family over the 4th of July weekend, and didn't finish this until after got back (because of course I couldn't bring my computer). So here it is!**

 ****

 **I just wanted you all to know what remaining episodes of the season I will do. Here they are:  
An Unexpected Power (this chapter).  
Bugging Around.  
Cassie vs. Loch Ness Monster! (Just...don't ask about this one.)  
Bee Our Guest.  
Life Against Love.  
On Our Shoulders: Part One.  
On Our Shoulders: Part Two.**

 **After that, seasons two, three, and the second half of four (and possibly a bit of five)! But then there's the possibility that I might take this in an AU direction and do my own thing with it, but will see.**

 **And, in case you want to read anything else by me, you can go to my profile and find some other stories. I currently have five stories up. When you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **An Unexpected Power.  
** _(Bri's POV).  
_ "Do you guys know what would have been better?!" asked Donnie as we raced through the streets on the patrol buggies. "If we just tied Bri to the back and let her sit there for the ride!"

"HEY!" I roared. "Don't make me-"

"Alright, enough!" Leo yelled, ending the argument. "Let's just focus on getting the powercell back. Donnie, do you have a signal on these guys?"

After a surprise encounter with the Kraang yesterday, they got away with the powercell we got from Leatherhead. So Donnie wrangled us up to the surface on the patrol buggies to go after it when he got a bead on the powercell signal. In case you don't know what the patrol buggies are, they are little vehicles that Donnie built so that we could go around the city and keep the Kraang and Shredder out of trouble.

Donnie pulled out his T-phone and gasped. "I got them! Go faster! Make a right!" We jerked to the right, nearly knocking me out onto the road. "Donnie, don't do that!" I shouted. "Sorry!" he called back, but I swear that I could just hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Miwa (who was sitting next to me in the back) gasped and pointed into the air. "I see them! They're in another helicopter!" True to her words, I glanced up to see a chopper identical to the one that we saw on Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph's first night on the surface.

Well, needless to say, they got away easily. After a series of confusing twists and almost crashes, we ended up slamming into the side of a wall. No one was hurt, but Donnie's phone was thrown from his hand and smashed, so we couldn't track the Kraang anymore.

"Great! We lost them!" Donnie wailed. "What do we do now?" asked Miwa. As if to answer her question, her T-phone buzzed, meaning she got a text. She pulled it out to check. "That was mother. She said we have to come back. Why don't we ask her to help us tomorrow? Plus, that would be a good opportunity for her, because she just came out of retirement."

We all agreed that was the best thing to do and that we would work it out tomorrow. But I quickly lost focus on that. Because when I went to bed, I had the worst nightmare of my life.

 _(Dream, still Bri's POV).  
Donnie coughed as he stepped into the dark abyss with me._

 _It seemed as if everything was surrounded by nothing but blackness, though mist was seeping into the scene. The entire place was chilly, and sent shivers down our spines. Suddenly, a dark laugh sounded and we jumped. Donnie pulled out his bo staff. "Who's there?!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"_

 _At first, nothing. Then, two menacing yellowish green eyes loomed from the shadow. The pupils were little black dots, and a whole mouth of sharp fangs followed the eyes as well. I could tell that this wasn't gonna end well. Dream Donnie could tell too. "What-what are you?!" he asked. "FIGHT IT!" we heard another voice yell, making us both jump again. This voice was feminine, and sounded like a teenager. "FIGHT IT BOTH OF YOU! THIS ISN'T REAL! IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE FROM THE YOU'RE POWERS, BOTH OF YOU!"_

" _What powers?!" asked Donnie. "I don't understand, I don't have any powers! What are you talking about?!" Then, he doubled over, looking as if he was going to be sick. "What's happening?!" he shouted. But all I could do was back away._

 _Suddenly, the entire dream burst into a flash of green light. I shrieked, and could faintly hear Donnie also let out a yell of panic. After that, I was forced to hear what sounded like him being tortured by some invisible pain. I listened to his screams, his sobs, his cries for help, and the entire time I could feel tears flowing down my checks until they ached, and I felt myself begin to scream too, begging for the entire thing to stop. Then, the most petrifying thing of all that took place in the dream, happened. Everything went dark, and then two menacing eyes gleam from the sudden blackness. They were glowing mutagen green, and had slits for pupils. Somehow, I could tell exactly what they were._

 _Snake eyes._

 _(End of dream, still Bri's POV)  
_ I woke up with a gasp, throwing the blankets clean off the bed.

The entire bed was drenched in a cold, disgusting sweat. Judging by how much of it there was, I could guess that I had been tossing and turning quite a bit. But I didn't focus on that. All I saw in my head was those two, evil eyes. They would forever haunt me now. I would have nightmares for years, with those two engraved in every one. But what had they meant? And what did Donnie have to do with any of this?

Just then, I heard the sound of someone throwing up next door. "Oh no!" I whispered. "Donnie!" Sure enough, he had gotten violently sick. He was on his hands and knees, panting and sweating. I might have even seen a few tears. "What happened?" I asked, kneeling down next to him. I waited a few seconds for him to catch his breath, then he eventually spluttered out one word. "Nightmare." he said. "Really bad nightmare."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I had a nightmare too. He most likely wouldn't have been able to handle it. But I didn't worry about that right now. Something didn't match up here, and I could tell that Donnie had been keeping something from us. "Donnie, are you still sick?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with a defeated expression on his face, and I got my answer. "Oh, big bro…" I said, hugging him for what I think was the first time in years. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was scared." he said. "I don't know what's been happening to me for the past few days, and it's terrifying." He coughed shakily, making me draw in a sharp breath. Seeing the worried look on my face, he put his hands on my shoulders. "Listen, Bri. If you keep this a secret, I swear that I will never make fun of you or annoy you ever again. I'll call a permanent truce between us. Just don't tell anyone I'm still sick. Deal?" he asked.

I hesitated to answer. What if things were really wrong? But Donnie was smart, and I was sure he could figure out something soon.

"Okay, deal. We'll call a truce." I said. And as we shook on it, I couldn't help but still feel like something was wrong…

 _(Nolan's POV).  
_ "Okay, we're going to see Leatherhead." said Leo.

I was at the lair this morning, invited here by Bri. She and I had started to become good friends. We had exchanged phone numbers, and I got a T-phone (I haven't had a phone since one of my baby sisters, Cassidy, broke mine. Don't ask how). Bri was really funny, and very cool. But this morning, she was kinda tense. And she kept glancing at Donnie nervously, where they normally would have been insulting each other.

Speaking of Donnie, he looked as if he had been asked to go jump off the Empire State Building. "L-L-Leatherhead?!" he asked nervously. Leo nodded. "He's the one who took the powercell from the Kraang, he's the one who might know where to find them.

Donnie still didn't look very reassured. "He's also the one who likes to grab my face, and shake me like a ragdoll!" he protested. Mikey laughed. "Good times…" he said. Donnie's head shot to face his direction. "Zip it!" he shouted angrily. "Oh, come on, he's a pussycat...who like to grab you're face and shake it like a ragdoll. Ha, ha!" said Mikey.

Before Donnie could go into rage mode, Miwa broke up the argument. "Okay, let's not start a fight here. Now, I've been wanting to ask. Mother, do you want to come with us?" she asked Tang Shen.

That got our attention. We all looked up from breakfast. Tang Shen looked uncertain for a second...then her face broke into a grin. "I don't see why not!" she said. "I'll go get my bow and arrows, and then we'll be on our way! Thank you for asking, Miwa. Perfect way to come back from retirement."

We all cheered. Leatherhead, here we come!

 _(Miwa's POV).  
_ Easier said than done.

We all kept in mind that Leatherhead still had rage fits, so we had to approach him cautiously. "So, um. Who's going to wake him up?" asked Nolan (who tagged along). "Not it!" was all shouted immediately afterwards, Donnie especially loud. In the end, Mikey volunteered to wake him up. Once he did, we all jumped away as Leatherhead roared, wide awake and ready to attack anything in his path. Somehow, he had once again managed to grab Donnie's face, and moments later, he was being shaken up and down by the large gator. "HE'S GRABBING ME BY THE FACE AGAIN!" Donnie screamed. Mother and I immediately went to grab his ankles and pull him down, while Bri and Nolan tried to calm Leatherhead down.

Once Leatherhead calmed down, he was once again upset at what he had done. "I got angry again, didn't I?" he asked. Donnie, who looked pretty exasperated at this time, stepped forwards. "Yes, you did it again! Why do you keep grabbing my face?! What is wrong with my face?!" he asked. "Would you like the list alphabetically, or in descending order of gross-ness?" asked Raph.

"Raphael! You had better have meant that as a joke! Don't make me pressure point you!" shouted mother. Leatherhead was looking at Donnie strangely. "Um, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Donnie. Leatherhead was frowning. "Something has changed about you, Donatello. Something that has to do with the Kraang. You and them are connected... _somehow_."

Donnie went pale. Everyone else looked at each other with worry. What Leatherhead had said, did **not** sound good. Then, Leatherhead smiled. "But despite that, you are all still my closest and most trustworthy friends. That's why I gave you all the powercell for safekeeping." This time, we all went pale! Leatherhead was not going to be happy.

"Um...about that…" started Leo. "Funny story. True story!" said Mikey. "But, before we tell it, why don't you sit down, and I (and my face), will take one big step backwards." finished Donnie, backing up all the way into the wall. "Okay, go ahead!" he said.

"Well, about the powercell...we sort of lost it?" said Leo. Leatherhead's eyes went white. We all backed away as Leo finished. "To the Kraang." he said, then dove head first into the nearby water. Unfortunately, Donnie was getting terrible luck today, because he was standing behind Leo, and once again got grabbed by the face. "Are you kidding me!" I shouted as he was lifted into the air. But before any real damage was done, Leatherhead stopped. "No, Leatherhead." he told himself. "These are your friends." Donnie whimpered when he said that, but sounded somewhat relieved that he wasn't being flung around anymore.

Leatherhead sat down and let Donnie go. He immediately ran to stand behind mother and I. "Obviously, you did everything you could to protect it." said Leatherhead. We all nodded in agreement. "Leatherhead, we need to get the powercell back." said Nolan. Leatherhead looked confused. "Who are you?" he asked. Bri stepped forwards.

"Leatherhead, this is Nolan. He's one of our new friends, and probably one of the few people in this room...who...doesn't think I'm...entirely annoying…" she trailed off and blushed. Nolan's blush was identical to hers as they smiled at each other. Wait, she couldn't...have a crush on him! Right?

"With the powercell, the Kraang can open the portal to Dimension X!" said Leatherhead. "And then they can use it to bring anything from their home here!" finished Donnie. Leatherhead nodded solemnly. "Things so horrible, they terrify even me."

"We need to keep that portal from opening. Can you tell us where it is?" asked Leo. Leatherhead knelt down and began drawing a symbol in the ground with his claw. "All I remember...is this." Donnie took a picture with his (newly fixed) T-phone.

Well, that's just one more piece to the puzzle…

 _(Leo's POV)  
_ "Well, I managed to get my hands on a blueprint of TCRI," said April after we called her here. After Donnie brought the picture of the symbol we got from Leatherhead back to the lair, he studied it for a while before coming to the conclusion that it had come from TCRI, an office building not far from the lair. It turns out, they're the ones behind the Kraang, the planned invasion (don't ask), and according to Mikey and Bri, the Olympics (again...don't ask). Right now, we were looking over some blueprints that April had gotten for the mission. "Well, the bottom two floors are a normal office building, and from what I can tell, normal humans work there." explained April. "Oh, I can only imagine what their reactions would be if they knew who they were _really_ working for." Miwa said while laughing. I laughed too, then began to imitate the Kraang for fun. "The ones who are working here must punch the time card in the clock which is known as the clock of time." I said in a robot like voice.

Sensei, Mother, Miwa, and April all gave me a look that said; Really? I chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, where were we?" I asked, going back to the topic on hand. "What about the upper floors?" asked Sensei and Mother at the same time. "Well, that's the thing." said April. She pointed at the top of the building on the blueprint. "The top third of the building, is entirely empty." I nodded. "Clearly, whatever they built up there, they didn't want anyone to know about it." I said. Bri came up behind me. "Either that, or it's a secret training place for athletes competing in the Olympics?" We all stared at her as if she was crazy. "Hey, Mikey and I are gonna believe what we're gonna believe." she said. "I say we don't bother arguing with her at all." Donnie cut in.

We all blinked. That certainly wasn't like Donnie. Normally, he would say something to veto her wild imagination. As a matter in fact, I don't think he's really been the same since the weird illness cleared up. But now was not the time to think about that. Sensei turned back to us and pointed the the top of the building. "So, that is where you all must go." he said. "But first," I started, "We need to figure out how to get past the guards at the entrance."

"Hmm, tricky." agreed April. "It's not like we could just pack you all into a box and say 'special delivery'." Miwa and I looked at each other. That just gave us an idea…

 _(Bri's POV)_.  
Well, one 'special delivery' later, Mother, my brothers, and Miwa were all standing above an open hatch on top of an elevator. We had climbed out, and now stood on top of the elevator, ready to climb. "I kinda feel bad leaving Leatherhead down there." said Mikey. We had brought Leatherhead with us, for some extra help with the guards. April and Nolan were also down there with him. Though we told them they could not come up with us under any circumstances. It would be too dangerous for them. But from the way everything is going, it would all be just fine.

With that, we started to ascend up the cables. Mikey and I started humming. That is, until Donnie figured out what it was that we were humming. "Are you two, humming the Olympics theme?" he asked. "It seemed appropriate." I answered. He facepalmed.

"Pipe down you three!" Raph whispered to us. "Miwa, can you help me with this?" he then whispered to Miwa. She nodded, then they began to pry open the doors of the floor they were standing on. Apparently what they saw, wasn't pretty. Turns out (from what I heard from them later on), it was a bunch of Kraang-bots putting on human disguises. Anyways, they both yelped and slammed the doors. "I need to wash out my eyes!" yelled Raph. A second later, an alarm rang through the building. So much for piping down.

"Alright!" Mikey yelled with glee. "What do you mean by alright?! We just got caught!" I yelled at him. "Finally, someone set off an alarm and it wasn't me!" he said enthusiastically. "Not the time!" yelled Mother. "Mother, what do we do?!" asked Donnie. Mother thought for a second, then looked up at all of us. "Okay, the first thing we should do, is **not, panic**."

Mere seconds after she said that, one of the upper elevator doors opened and a Kraang-bot began firing into the empty space, directly at us! "STILL NOBODY PANIC!" yelled Mother. We all began jumping from cable to cable, dodging the lasers before Mikey took him down. He fell about twenty-five feet before hitting the roof of the elevator. "Aw, man! I forgot to say see you next fall! Oh well, next elevator fight." said Mikey as we began climbing again. That is, until we heard something below us start up. "Oh, that is not good." said Mother. We all looked down.

The elevator was moving upwards, right towards us. And standing on top of it, was more Kraang-bots! Immediately, we all jumped down to take them out. Two of them turned on me, ready to blast me to ashes, but I was ready. They both lifted clean off of the elevator roof. "Going up?" I asked them as they shot to the roof of the elevator space and crashed back-first, sprawling on the ceiling and breaking to pieces. "Everybody back up!" I said. We all backed up. "What goes up…" I started to say, until they both came hurtling downwards, taking out the rest of their Kraang-bot friends as they landed. "Must come down!" I finished.

"Okay, let's get inside where it's safe." said Leo, opening the hatch on top of the elevator. Just our rotten luck. Because standing inside, was at least ten more bots! They all looked up at us for a split second before Leo slammed the hatch again. We heard more lasers being fired at the hatch from the inside of the elevator. "I've really got to stop saying things like that." Leo moaned.

Luckily, we were able to take them out too. "Alright, can we ride this thing to the top now?" asked Raph. Donnie tried to press the button for the top floor, but it didn't work. "We can't. There's some kind of scanner." he said. Sure enough, there was a small scanner above the rows of buttons. "Maybe only Kraang-bots can have access." I said. Raph pushed us out of the way, grabbed one of the Kraang heads, and placed it in front of the scanner. Thankfully, it worked. Seconds later, we were going up. What a relief.

That is, until the elevator doors opened and poisoned gas began to flood in. Within seconds, everything began to go black…

 _(Raph's POV)  
_ The next thing we knew, we were waking up in some kind of glass chamber, suspended off the ground. The think, green fog surrounded the containment from every side. "Well, the good news is, we're still alive." said Donnie, standing up. The rest of us followed his example. "What's the bad news?" Leo groaned. Donnie gulped. "That." he said, pointing. I couldn't help but gulp too.

There were Kraangs and their technology everywhere! "We are deep in Kraang country." said Donnie. One Kraang alien smacked up against the side of our cell-like...whatever it was, and slid down the glass, smearing brown gooey stuff as it went. "Well, we're certainly not in Kansas anymore." Leo said sarcastically as he watched in disgust. "I thought we were in New York!" yelled Mikey. "It is just an expression Michelangelo." said Mother. I sighed in relief. At least Mother is safe too. Suddenly, Leo gasped. "The portal!" he said.

Yeah, there it was, in the flesh, and we were only a short distance away. Man, if I were outside of this stupid thing, I'd hammer it to pieces! Donnie gasped. "It's beautiful! Scientifically speaking." I snickered. "Well, if you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" I asked as a joke. Mikey immediately caught on. "Do you, Donatello, take this portal to be you're-"

"Knock it off, all of you!" commanded Leo. He turned and looked back at the portal. "We need to figure out how to get out of here and destroy Donnie's ' _bride'_ over there." he said, with yet another hint of sarcasm. "Yeah, not likely. " I said. "We're stuck in here, while our weapons are all the way over there!" Our weapons were indeed being closely guarded (and somewhat examined) by two Kraang.

"In a room that's filled with, in case you forgot, poison gas!" I finished. "Well then, if it's poisoned, how can they breath it?" asked Miwa. "I think, this is what the air is like in Dimension X!" said Donnie. In case no one knows, Dimension X is where the Kraang live and come from. "Well, that's stupid. Why would you invade a place where you can't even breath the air?" I asked. Mikey thought for a second, then came up right behind me with the exact same question. Only his, shook us all to the core.

"Yeah, what are they gonna do? Mutate the whole **planet** so they can live here and we can't?"

We all know that he was being sarcastic, but in reality, I think he just solved the Kraang's entire plot with one sentence! Our jaws all dropped. "I don't know what's scarier!" said Donnie. "What you just said, or that you said it!" Mikey frowned. "Wait, what did I say?" he asked. "Mikey's right! The Kraang are trying to turn Earth into something they can live on!" Donnie said.

"And we can't." Leo finished. "We have to stop them!" Bri and Miwa said at the same time. "But how do we get out of here with these guys watching our every move?" I asked. Some more Kraang were indeed guarding us. "We need some kind of distraction." said Leo.

Just as if nothing anymore bad could happen, the portal fired up. All of the Kraang went over to see. "Like the portal?!" asked Mikey. "That might do it." I answered. "We are in so much trouble." said Mother.

And I couldn't help have the feeling that she was right…

 _(Venus's POV)  
_ "Five...four...three...two!...ONE!"

Jacob, Ginger, Peyton, Cassie, and I ducked as the doors to TCRI were blasted straight off of their hinges. "Go, go, go!" I yelled. "I'll be right behind you!" Ginger, Peyton, and Cassie all ran in first. Ginger's cat Klunk (the orange cat that she saved last time) sprung off of her shoulder and began clawing at the closest Kraang-bot. "KRAANG!" we heard Leatherhead roar from the inside of the building.

Jacob and I ran past April and Nolan, who were fighting the Kraang as well. Apparently, it was taking some time. April didn't see us, but Nolan did, and he gave us a thumbs up. With that, we ran into the elevator. There were a few dismembered bots lying around, so we used one of their heads to gain entry. I had a feeling Raph did the same thing. I'll explain how I knew later. All that mattered was that I got up to the top.

When we got up there, it was chaos. Probably because the Kraang were bent on crushing my siblings! Nothing else needed to be said. I sprung into action.

"Jacob! Cut the power!" I screamed. Everybody looked around to see who had called out, but Jacob short-circuited the lights before anyone could react. Bri and Mikey screamed. "Okay, who knocked out the power?!" yelled Leo. "I don't know...guys, someone might be in here with us!" Donnie called back. Perfect. I quickly turned on my own powers. I could sense Donnie through the darkness. He went ridged. "Okay, now I know someone's in here! I can feel it!" he cried. "What?!" yelled Tang Shen.

I had expected them all to be confused. That was just the way I wanted them for this. I went right up to Donnie. He couldn't see me, but he definitely knew I was there. He was probably seeing a shadow of me. Nothing but an outline maybe. Anyways, he yelped and stumbled backwards. Everything seemed to slow down around us. I was using our mental psychic bond to slow down everything for us. On the outside, this was happening in a millisecond.

"I...I know you! You were the voice in my dream!" Donnie said. I raised my Kraang arm. "Hold still." was all I said. He didn't hold still. He drew his staff and began to turn in circles, looking for me. "Show yourself!" he yelled. He turned until he stopped right in front of me. I could hear him draw in a sharp breath, and I know he's zeroed in on me. Since our powers are enabled. "You can't move Donnie." I whispered. "Just hold still for me to make this work."

He must have sensed that I wasn't lying, so he held still. With that, I took his arm. My Kraang arm began to glow when it touched his skin. Donnie's face was slightly illuminated, but I stood at an angle where he couldn't see my face. He gasped. "You have a…"

"I lost my arm when I was only ten. In an accident." I said. "The Kraang decided to use this as a substitute. It still hurts sometimes." I could tell that my eyes were brimming with tears. I quickly wiped them away. Donnie didn't answer me. We stood in the darkness for a few seconds, fixated on the only source of light in the room, before I began.

Suddenly, the tips of Donnie's fingers began to glow. He gasped. "What's going on?!" he yelped. I shushed him. "You have to be quiet." I said. The glow began to spread up his arm, in the pattern of a Kraang-bot arm. His breathing became fast, and panic began to set in, but he stayed quiet. "My Kraang arm is good to some extent." I explained. "For one reason and one reason only; it gave us our powers."

His eyes went so wide, it looked pretty unhealthy for him. "There's a bond between us." I said. "A mental one. I can't explain what it's for and what it does right now. That will be answered when we meet again. I'm just officially testing them, to make sure they work. If they do, the portal will be short-circuited, but only for a little while. It might take the Kraang a week or two to get it running again."

Donnie looked shocked. Then, his gaze traveled from the glow embedded in his flesh, which had traveled almost as far as his shoulder, and his crimson eyes met my violet ones for the first time. They were filled with terror, but they were strong. Then, another thing flashed through them. Anger.

"What," he said in a deadly tone, "did you do to me?"

It was almost like a whisper. A whisper of powerful means, and it wanted answers. Answers that I couldn't give until the right moment. The temptation was so bad, I had to bite my tongue. Donnie's powers were working. I could see it in his eyes. He was literally about to leech the information out of me. And I had to break away from my little twin brother. "I'm sorry…" I said.

The glow became almost blinding. Donnie's angry expression turned to one of excruciating pain in a matter of seconds. He looked as if he had been electrocuted by a live wire. He couldn't speak. It was as if his own voice had abandoned him. Then, his mouth opened, and a bloodcurdling scream ripped through his throat.

The lights came on again with a snap, and time began to go back to normal. I only had a few split moments before I was spotted. Using everything I had in me, I jumped as high as I could…

And landed with Jacob, perfectly out of view. He grabbed me, then held onto me with a death grip. That's when all heck broke loose.

It was as if someone had set off a nuclear bomb. Powerful shockwave after shockwave traveled through the building. The humans below probably had no idea what was happening. Donnie was at the epicenter of it all, still in the never ending screech. His siblings and mother were all blown backwards into the wall. The expressions on their faces were stricken with shock and horror as their beloved brother and son displayed such terrifying power. The portal hissed and fizzed, then exploded. Donnie was knocked backwards onto his shell, finally going unconscious. Everyone else in his family went unconscious as well. Jacob and I only watched. Then, he turned to look at me. "Venus?" he asked. I nodded. "This is the beginning of everything." Jacob smiled. "If anything happens…" he said. I didn't even have to let him finish.

We leaned forwards, and our first kiss was breathtaking.

 _(Mikey's POV).  
_ When I awoke again, I could barely believe what my mind had just registered.

But I didn't think about it just yet. My brother needed me.

"DONNIE!" I yelled, running to my best friend. He was lying unconscious on the ground in the middle of the room. Every Kraang had been knocked out as well, scattered around the room. Donnie looked almost peaceful. The way he was curled up on the ground, reminded me of when we were very small. It reminded me of when we were younger, and more innocent. Still, it didn't get rid of the fear that something might have gone seriously wrong.

The rest of our family reached us. "Donatello!" yelled mother. At the sound of mother's voice, Donnie began to stir. We all gasped. Leo pushed through us. "Get back! Give him some air!" he said urgently. Eventually, Donnie's maroon eyes fluttered open. He managed to lift his head up. "What...what's going on?" he asked. Then, his eyes widened. He sat up quickly, but groaned in pain and held his arm. "Oh gosh!" he yelped, squeezing his eyes shut.

We all began to go forwards, to help our brother. "Are you alright?!" Raph asked. "Donnie, tell us!" Donnie's eyes opened again, and he looked straight at Raph. "Someone has given me a psychic bond to them. I can sense it."

We all seemed to do a double take at once. What?! That was impossible! "No, that's not right!" said Raph. "You're pulling our legs, right Donnie?!" Donnie shook his head. "I'm not joking guys. She was here. I know it." He sat down again.

"She told me things." he said. We all looked at each other in shock. How was this possible?! "She told me, that we had a link. Our minds are somehow...one. But she left before I could get a decent answer out of her. Then, my new powers short circuited the bomb. Just like she said they would." He sat up, and looked us, right in the eyes. "But I know one thing about her," he said. "And I'm going to use this information to track her down, and get an answer out of her." The next words, I would never forget.

"Her name is Venus, and she's working with… April's brother!"

 **A/N.  
Ohhhhhhhhhh, gosh! Donnie's figured out Venus's name, and that April has a brother! Also, the two new shipping are Bri and Nolan, and Venus and Jacob!**

 **Well, everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of What If! Once you're done reading, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
